Daysleeper
by MaliciaStarling
Summary: Vicki has fallen ill Henry takes the opportunity to get closer, realistic to the show. Intended to be novel length starts after the episode Norman. Please review thank you! UPDATE: NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not , never have and never will own any of these character's. They belong to Tanya Huff and Lifetime Television.

Vicki was asleep at her desk a sight none too unfamiliar these days. Coreen always debated whether she should wake her and ask her if she wanted a more comfortable situation. As the bells of the nearby church tolled six o'clock she decided it wouldn't do to disturb Vicki when she wasn't going to have much time left to sleep anyway. The last vestiges of the autumnal twilight were gone half an hour past and Henry would arrive soon anyways.

There was a slight breeze in the quiet offices, that couldn't be attributed to the weather. Coreen smiled to herself getting back to her research on Vicki's newest case. She looked up and into the next room, after staring blankly at the computer before her for over five minutes absentmindedly playing with her elaborately curled hair, which again no one had noticed she'd gotten blue streaks in.

Henry stood before Vicki's desk gazing at her, and probably had been for what occurred to Coreen was at least as long ago as the unexplained breeze had gone through. Henry leant forward to brush some hair away from Vicki's face. His movements were slow like water in a deceptively calm looking stream. The only indication that he was moving came from the end result, of his placing an air-like kiss on Vicki's cheek. He lingered in it enjoying the proximity to her though he needn't been so close to be intoxicated with her smell and her essence to be as he was. In a room of a hundred people he could detect different scents and bodies, hear blood pumping to their owners unique rhythm and still pick out the one who commanded his attention. No it was the intimacy that Henry rarely got from Vicki and the opportunity to be within her space without her stiffening up, tensed and ready for resistance that Henry truly relished. Typical Vicki, easier to deal with when asleep but still as fascinating.

Lost as he was in these thoughts and the heartache that accompanied them he barely noticed her heart rate quicken indicating she was rousing from her cat-nap by a coughing fit. He snapped back faster than Coreen's eyes could follow and perched on the edge of the couch across the room in front of the window. Coreen went back to her research lest she be caught.

Vicki continued coughing while straightening up eyes so thick with sleep she didn't think to put her glasses back on until her coughing fit was over. She drank some water that was at her desk before she looked around for the time.

"You have a sticky-note on you cheek," said Henry, still perched from his spot on the couch. "What?" she said hoarsely.

"You don't sound very well, how do you feel?" he was at her side bending over her aligning his ear with her chest. "I think you may have some fluid in your lungs."

"Again what?" Vicki was somewhat paralyzed by having Henry right in front of her but was too tired to properly make out a protestation. "Coreen you're supposed to receive people when they get here you know. At least give me a heads up that I've got a sticky-note on me." Vicki's attempt at her usual brusqueness failed in another coughing fit. Henry still hadn't moved and when he did rise he was looking very worried.

"Coreen sorry but could you call ahead to the nearest hospital and ask if we should take her to the ER or just ask what the protocols are for bringing someone in?" he'd fled to Coreen's desk whispering all this in her ear. Vicki was looking miserable her face pale with dark shadows under her eyes. How she managed getting flushed from her coughing fit and still look pale really worried Henry. Of all the mortals he'd known in his life he could still not get used to the way people were so careless about their health. (In his own time people shunned those with coughs, as being one of the first signs of the many plagues.)

"What are you whispering about?" Vicki might be tired but these were still her offices and she was in no mood to be left out of the loop. "Vicki do you have a doctor you go to regularly?" asked Coreen, Henry giving her a look of utter exasperation, as if to say _well now she'll never go_.

"Why do you need to know? And no I don't really know who my doctor is now because I don't get sick." She was pretty sure she did but it seemed like a reasonable enough fib to get past the subject. "Now Henry while I thank you for showing up I have to say you should've waited for a call. I don't have anything for us just tonight."

"Why can't I just be here to be with you? Must we always work?" Henry was slightly annoyed at the way she seemed to think that he had no business being there. The whole business of having a friend or any relationship that didn't exist to satisfy some need of his was foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time even when he was human that those he was closest to weren't there to serve him, cater to him or love him in some way. Though he worked with Vicki he didn't need to, having enough money from several lifetimes set aside. Besides she didn't really pay him all that much anyways, and he only accepted the checks but rarely cashed them. He more than made enough from his investments and graphic novels to cover the cost for his needs. In fact he'd more than once offered to help her with her money issues. All this was true and yet he couldn't quite place why it was that he was so offended at her easy dismissal of him.

"I was just saying I'm probably not going to be much fun with no case to work on… And besides don't you have work to do?" She had risen from her desk slowly, wearily and actually needing to stop and steady herself before going on. Again Henry grew angry at her. And then she coughed again this time needing to lean against Henry for support. Henry thought back to the night before and the weeks preceding. She'd kept insisting that this was nothing but a cough or head cold and yet he'd not paid much attention when she'd fall asleep in the car anytime they were on stake out. It occurred to him that the reason he hadn't been worried as he was now was because she'd very clearly been asleep for the last week they'd spent in cars doing routine stake outs. Also the stakeouts had been short, less than two hours for the past weeks. The adulterers getting their affairs over and done with well before midnight. The night before replayed vividly in his mind, she asleep in the back seat and he listening intently to the earphones attached to the amplifier-type device that also did the recording and taking notes like she'd taught him to do. He was the one who'd taken the pictures and he was the one who'd insisted on cutting the night short after they'd gathered sufficient proof.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vicki I'm not leaving you because you do have something to do right now. I think I botched last nights' stakeout so we should go back." He was out and out lying to her but it couldn't be helped besides she probably wouldn't go to the doctor unless forced to do so. Coreen was on the phone and he had to get her out before she realized who Coreen was on the phone with. "You did what? But I told the wife to come in tomorrow because I had the evidence ready! I can't believe it I fall asleep on the job and this is why I should always review the evidence before ever rendering a case closed", Vicki as ever was furious at herself for something that she never actually did. Henry noticed that she wasn't mad at him though.

"Ready? we should go you know" he brought her jacket to her and gestured to Coreen that she was to text him the information. She nodded, and saw instantly that it was all a ruse. They were out into the crisp night before Vicki could cough again, but she was shivering now. Once in the car and nearing the hospital Henry got Coreen's text. Vicki was busy coughing and couldn't protest that they were going completely the wrong way. Once into the hospital parking lot he steeled himself for her protestations.

"What are you doing? We have to go to the stake out!" The words stifled by more coughing.

"Listen Vicki I lied slightly about botching the case I actually have the photographs with me and the surveillance tapes too. But I'm bringing you to the hospital because I really think you're sick." Henry's voice was firm and there was no touch of the usual playfulness, arrogance or even the confidence that characterized his voice. Vicki just wasn't in any sort of a mood to recognize that. He was out and at her door opening it before she could say no. "Coreen says that we're to go straight to the ER because its not busy." He didn't mention that Coreen had also said that Vicki couldn't have gotten in to see her own doctor anyways. He tried not say anything that would just make her angry at him again and drive her to escape..

Vicki's resigned manner told him that he'd won for the time being. An hour later they were finally being registered by a young nurse that looked to be about twenty-two. Vicki had spent the hour asleep on Henry's shoulder. Henry was disturbingly aroused by the amount of blood that swirled around him in the forms of all sorts of people, but was also painfully aware at how much of it was diseased or otherwise part of the medical staff. After summoning Coreen to the hospital to help him because he was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to wake up Vicki just to fill out paper work and also he had no intention of leaving Vicki's sleeping form for a second. He worried that Vicki was so exhausted. Under the bright fluorescent lights Henry was aware that this was a side of the human world he was never privy to. As a courtier and bastard son of a king he never had to wait on those who were sick. In fact the only times when he did come near those who were ill was when he was desperate and even then never stayed long enough to see the despair inherent in a place as ordinary as a hospital.

He was roused from his reverie by the impossibly young resident by the name of Dr. Woods. Vicki was coughing and Dr. Woods waited until she was done to take them back to a separate room that was nothing more than a curtained off section. Whilst Dr. Woods listened at Vicki's chest and a nurse took blood and checked her vision Henry couldn't help but be maddened by the sight of Vicki's body, she'd lost over ten pounds and he hadn't noticed because… well for no good reason because even though she was not regularly undressing before him he should have known, it was evident through her winter layers. Vicki at thirty-five had some wrinkles around her mouth but they were not hardened with old age. Rather under the fluorescent lights he fancied her skin was see-through and he wondered how she could be so unaware of her fragility. And there was only his anxiety that she wouldn't want his blood that kept him from forcing it on her.

Dr. Woods asked many questions about her state for the last couple of weeks but Vicki was prone to brushing off her symptoms so it was Coreen who volunteered answers instead. Vicki muttered about busybody receptionists who were professed Goths and still managed to be much too perky and sympathetic to be proper _mundanes_. "She's just saying this so she can have free rein when we close up the office." Vicki finished loudly and somewhat pointedly.

"I would be offended Vicki but the fact is I'm used to your grouchiness and I'll probably have more to do if you are out of commission for a while." Coreen was completely sincere in her concern for Vicki and about being taken seriously despite her outlandish way of dressing. Tonight for example it was freezing out and she was wearing thigh-high boots with an overly zippered shirt-dress-type thing in red and black plaid; topped off by a Russian army coat that dwarfed her frame and was ripped at the arm sleeves only to be held in place by safety pins. _I suppose it wasn't the absolute strangest thing I'd ever seen her wear. _Thought Vicki instantly feeling a pang of guilt for being so contrary and rude, she knew that Coreen cared about her, in fact had no real doubt about her concern. She was more constitutionally opposed to being coddled so.

"Well you have a fever of a 102.5, so since you've come in and its actually done you'll just have to calm down. Right now I think I have to get you undressed and down to radiology to check for any shadows in the lungs. I can tell that you are quite sick but I'd rather hold off on exact diagnosis so I'll better be able to prescribe the right antibiotics." She handed Vicki a hospital gown, and Coreen took the hint to draw the curtain around the bed where Vicki sat Henry remained at his post bedside.

"If your friend here" Dr. Woods was looking pointedly at Coreen, "would be so kind as to help you fill out this form so we can finish up your paperwork." Coreen had thought to bring along a copy of Vicki's medical file, which apparently even Vicki was surprised at.

"And you can only have one person go down to radiology with you it's in a cramped part of the building so your, um, boyfriend here can accompany you." Dr. Woods was already showing Henry the map of the building, and it was a moment or two before Vicki actually got a word out.

"But he's…" sputtered out Vicki finally.

"Not accustomed to hospitals but don't worry sweetheart I'll be with you every step of the way." Henry's smile was reassuring and didn't seem very cheeky at all. _Maybe I really am sick did I just imagine…?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you mind?"

"Huh?" Vicki was very dazed and tired and her confusion was showing. Dr. Woods was trying to put a bracelet on her.

"Do I get to leave after I get my X-rays?"

"No, you'll come back here and wait for me to come back with your results. Besides you're just going to end up spending the night and most of the day I'm pretty sure we'll be keeping you for because of this fever, to rehydrate you and for observation." And with that Dr. Woods was off.

Vicki was downright exhausted and her only protestation was in the form of a pout-like scowl. She didn't even bother outing Henry while she changed. Henry didn't stare at her form as he would have liked to because it scared him how pale and thin she looked, her skin goose pimply with cold despite the fever. Her normally supple and taut body now looking as if the ribs were bursting out of her body, yet still called to him; he tried busying himself with folding her clothes and putting them in a pile. When he heard her undo her bra his body tensed, hating that he could want her even when she was so sick, _was he no better than his desire?_

He'd resisted feeding that night because… he really wasn't sure why now. Going without was no small thing for Henry but the urgency to do so was curiously absent. He wondered briefly at this between thoughts of how the fact that Vicki had been so sick had escaped him. He didn't like it.

"You should go feed Henry," Vicki was staring at him while they waited outside radiology. "This isn't going to be quick and I can call you when I get the results" Vicki could recognize his pale face as a marker for hunger, while she didn't enjoy being coddled she wasn't really comfortable with his quiet acceptance. He wasn't complaining or lecturing.

"You mistake my quietness for lethargy? Trust me I'm anything but…" he said running his gaze down her hospital gown which hid nothing. "And while no I haven't fed you mustn't think that it bothers me, or that I'd leave you to get this done. I don't trust you to see this through. Perhaps I could pick up some frozen food while we're here?" he said with a sly grin at an intern who was running past with some packets of blood in hand.

"Do you mean the intern or the blood he's carrying, because that was a guy…" her eyes growing wider, "Wait you…? From guys… with?" At that moment a nice looking thirty-year old man opened the door and called for a Mrs. Nelson. Henry made no attempt to hide a grin while looking down at his sketchbook. He found the surprise in her voice entertaining, using anything at this point to focus away from the blood lust. He was pretty sure that her fever was heightening his sensitivity to her

While she went inside Vicki thought of how handsome Henry was and how irresistible he probably was to both sexes. And either her fever was worsening or that sounded very stimulating.

With Vicki gone from his side his mind cleared some. He was busily sketching a new character and before he'd realized it he had sketched Vicki… in her see through hospital gown. He smirked, and wondered what she would say if he did go after a man. To Henry it was natural to hunt both sexes…_what will Vicki think?_ He hoped she would be jealous, or at the very least turned on.

Meanwhile in the darkened room waiting for her x-rays to be done, being asked to move this way and that trying to get her mind off of being touched and molded and poised she thought about other things. Vicki believed most of the time that a problem put away and ignored would disappear, especially if it had to do with emotional crap and relationship issues it would somehow just go away. And yet while she'd never have accepted Mike's assistance in the same situation she wasn't sure how Henry had succeeded.

When she came out her exhaustion and confusion (from her Henry ponderings) showed so the young radiologist gave her a wheelchair. She was refusing when Henry cut in and threatened to carry her instead. She surrendered to the wheelchair.

As worried as Henry was about her and annoyed that she hadn't taken him up on letting him carry her he was mostly hurt because he'd failed Vicki so miserably. He kept thinking about the times she'd let him feed from her when he was weakened, hungry or hurt. His first opportunity to prove to her that he was devoted to her and he'd messed it up.

"Henry, stop thinking so loudly." She grumbled. He grinned, she knew him better than he thought. "I can't sleep when I know you want to tell me off. So just get it over with ok?" He said nothing; and continued to do so as they entered the elevator and went back to their designated room. "You can be such a bastard sometimes." She said. He picked her up and put her on the bed without ceremony, but not roughly. "Just because they think you're my boyfriend…"

Henry closed the door before turning to her faster than she could see. "You will not tempt me into a fight Victoria. I do have some things to say to you but not until you're better." He put his hand on her chest, "I can hear you struggling for enough air, you're sick and unless you want me to turn you right here and now I am going to wait until you're fully recuperated." All this he said within inches from her face and she could see his eyes, blue eyes were shinier than usual. He turned away from her and went back out with the wheelchair. Being that close to her lips aroused his desire for her, even if she was burning up with fever and it was conflicting him. He knew he was more out of control than was normal despite his hunger.

Vicki looked through the window, at this time of night acted like a mirror. She wished desperately for morning. Vicki was many things but nothing prepared her for the vampire who so easily and often acted like he was under her spell. Her heart was pounding in her ears; one of her coughing fits wracked her body shaking so hard Henry was afraid she'd break something. Her eyesight darkened and she tried to shut out the pain but couldn't she just had to ride it out. She didn't have any of her cough syrup with codeine and she couldn't control the coughing fits. A cool hand closed over hers and she squeezed it struggling for air. Finally when it was over she was laying down curled up in a fetal position.

The coughing resonated in the sterile room pounding in Henry's ears as he sat next to Vicki. Ever since Norman had reappeared he'd shoved away and buried the hopes he had allowed to grow when Norman came to his place as Vicki. Whatever he felt the anger, the pain of not being able to resolve his love for her, and the need to be with her had overwhelmed him in the hallway until the coughing fit crystallized it all into a need to be at her side. He listened to her lungs rattling within her chest her heart pumping somewhat erratically as it struggled to keep up with her. He laid his hand on her forehead as she was going to sleep her feverish skin burning his cold skin. Still holding Henry's hand she fell asleep.

Later on as the good Dr. Woods came in to check on Vicki she found Henry sitting next to Vicki, dozing his head resting on her legs, one hand gripped tightly by Vicki. Henry awoke just at the doctor was about to leave. Dr. Woods was right in confining her because she had an advanced case of pneumonia.

"Her situation progressed this far because I suspect in my professional opinion she's been drinking way too much cough syrup and hasn't been listening to her limits."

"How do know this?" Henry really didn't doubt her, he just wanted to know.

"Well her x-rays shows thirty to forty percent of her lungs are going to be permanently affected, that is she will have scarring on the lungs. She looks fairly strong, despite the weight loss and her assistant told me she was an ex-cop so I'm guessing it's because of her excellent physical shape that she hasn't collapsed before this." Dr. Woods was then beeped and excused herself, noting how anguished Mr. Fitzroy looked. The nurse came in shortly and hooked Vicki up to an IV with the antibiotics she needed.

As Henry made his way back to his apartment racing the coming dawn, tears streamed from his eyes. Minutes before the dawn came up he stood in his apartment before the open windows lost in thoughts of Vicki. Work with her was stimulating and of course there was always the need to look out for her recklessness and protect her. Ultimately his routine of domesticity with her where he was comfortable just being in her presence was relaxing; but only if he ignored how much he desired her. It was clear when she had made no moves on him, independent of his need to feed, that it proved she was not ready. If she had been she would have responded to his many hints. What worried him was that he had struck a balance of shutting out as much of Vicki as he could without actually leaving her side. His need to be with her was keeping him there night after night and his attempts to restrain himself from ravaging her voided each other so that he wasn't getting anything accomplished.

Henry was barely in bed when sleep claimed him resolved for one course of action: Ready or not he would not allow this to go on it was too obviously lulling him into a state of ineffectual oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Coreen dreamt of Emmanuel, as she did so often, and every time just as she was going to ask him to stay during the day…Vicki would walk into her dream. And Emmanuel went to her… She woke up with a sigh of longing. This morning Coreen woke up incredibly early to gather her things and headed to the office, she wanted to get there as soon after daybreak to watch after Vicki. It was so early that she didn't even bother with makeup. When she was back at the office she set up the machine to reroute all calls to her cell. She took the date book and files of all the current clients with her to study them.

It was only a half hour after daybreak when she arrived at the hospital. Vicki was sleeping still, but beside her bed was a sketchbook. _Henry couldn't blame me for checking that its his could he? _ She opened it and went through the drawings. She recognized the pages that were meant as rough storylines, there weren't too many of those. The rest were filled with sketches of random people. At least they seemed random. Quite a few of them looked like Vicki. Despite the lack of color on most of them she could find Vicki. There was one of her ready to strike with her baton, another of her questioning someone, Vicki laughing, one was even of Vicki in her hospital gown, Coreen marveled at the fact that Henry had managed to show much of her body through the gown.. And there were many, many of Vicki sleeping.

The phone rang and startled Coreen out of her ruminations, she fumbled for the cells'. "Coreen how's Vick? She isn't in the office, and um neither are you." It was Mike.

"Yeah about that…" Coreen proceeded to tell him all about the last night including how it had been Henry who'd finally forced Vicki to go to the hospital. He wasn't happy about Henry but he was relieved to hear that Vicki had gone at all. And she told him about the extent of the damage. He swore.

"I don't get it how in the hell does the doctor know that it was too much cough what does that have to do with anything? "

"Um I don't know I got that from the message that Henry left me, he spoke to the doctor." There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Look I'm going to have to let you go Vicki just woke up." Vicki's coughing had woken her up.

"What are you doing here?" She checked the time, "at eight?!" She squinted at Coreen, and exclaimed somewhat surprised, "and you're not wearing makeup?!"

Later when Coreen spoke to Dr. Woods she found some clarification.

"Coreen does Vicki work nights?"

"She does actually, how did you know that?"

"Um, just a guess actually. She would have to take a lot of cough syrup to resist coughing all night in the cold. The reason I bring it up is I had this theory with the excessive use of cough syrup. You both reported that she wasn't coughing too much and she wasn't that sensitive in the abdomen and chest, that's because she isn't coughing enough. You see sometimes when a patient is using too much cough syrup they don't actually allow themselves to get rid of the sputum. That leads to build up of the sputum and like with Vicki right now she's got a lot of fluid in the lungs that she hasn't gotten rid of, and she wasn't convinced she was sick because of all the cough syrup. I don't know if you've spoken with her boyfriend but after she wakes up we're sending her to do a chest CT and if that doesn't look good she may need a thoracentesis."

"What is that?"

"We stick a needle in her lungs to draw some fluid out for testing, if the fluid is bad or there is too much of it a chest tube is then introduced to the patient."

"A chest tube! Vicki won't like that." Coreen's eyes were wide in horror at the prospect. "Does that mean more time in the hospital?"

"I'm not saying that she'll need a chest tube but the truth is it is a possibility. Right now that I've told you I think it's safe to say that its best if you kept that information to yourself. She only knows about the chest CT. It means at the very least a stay tonight as well."

Coreen went with Vicki for the chest CT and sat with her during the thoracentesis. Vicki was pretty doped up but still managed to be on task.

"Coreen I appreciate you staying with me but I know you've been ignoring at least some calls from the office."

"But Vicki!"

"No, Coreen I'm paying you to help me with my business not to babysit me so I need you to go back to the office and meet with the clients that are supposed to come in. Tell them the results of the investigations and call me up here we'll do a conference call so that they can see I haven't abandoned their cases."

"Vicki…"

"I know Coreen you don't handle the clients like that but I've seen you study the cases, hell you type up most of the reports. You've seen me and heard me talking to them. You'll do fine. I think I had an appointment at one its already fifteen minutes after twelve. You've got to get going." She was tired but very forceful.

"I won't let you down Vick, I promise." Coreen's nervousness showed but so did a hint of excitement. Vicki watched her go and couldn't help a little laugh of anxiety and partly giggle at the idea of Coreen's excitement, but that led to more coughing.

Late that day right before the sun sank Vicki was up and about wandering through the corridors, when she'd roamed for a full hour an orderly asked her if she was Vicki Nelson and she realized she was being paged. Even in her dazed weakened state she managed to say, "Why do you want to know?" with such ferocity that the frightened look on the orderly's face almost made her laugh.

Back at her room (the other bed was empty, had been since she got there) she saw Mike's tall figure pacing talking on his cell. "No I can't come in right now I'm on my lunch and besides I have some facts that need checking out so I'll be back around seven." He shook his head. "Tell it to Crowley." He snorted, "What's a matter Dave she giving you a curfew?" she was right behind him when she said this and startling him she practically caused him to fall over when he turned around. Vicki side stepped him just in time as he reached out to hug her and sat down on the nearest chair.

"What did I scare you? Do I look that bad?" She struggled to get herself calmed down restraining the urge to laugh it was so strong but right now it hurt too much to laugh and she was avoiding it all costs. Just then as she was settling into the bed a nurse walked in.

"Well Mrs. Nelson, we've been looking for you, the doctor on duty needs to talk to you he's really very nice and Dr. Woods likes him a lot. His name is Dr. Payne."

"You're kidding"

"No he'll be here any minute now." As the nurse checked Vicki's vitals, Vicki couldn't hold it in anymore and half-laughed half-coughed which turned into a full-blown coughing fit. Mike offered her some water but she waved it away, and the nurse had to wait until she was calm to ask her if she wanted some tea.

"Vicki is there anything I can do for you?" Mike's baby blue eyes were full of concern as he asked her. He hated seeing her so looking so tiny and curled up in the hospital bed. Her hair pulled back though she was still beautiful to him her eyes looked really tired.

"I'd really love to get out of here…" She half-smiled at him.

"Vicki!"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"You know Vicki you were never very good at taking care of yourself."


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they are property of Tanya Huff and Lifetime.

Note: This is 2 chapters in one entry sorry. Before you read this exceedingly long chapter, I'd like to say how grateful I am for all of your support. I'm having a really easy time writing it. I know its long but it says so in the blurb before! lol

And if you have a chance if you could go vote for Blood Ties and Christina Cox on HeyNielsen because Christina Cox has fallen off of the Top 10!!! Thanks again

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A young man walked in, his young face a blank betraying no emotion. The place was just a hole, bad lighting not mood lighting, and the young man stood out, well dressed as he was. As he came up to the bar, the bartender was serving drinks to a couple of older men; one of them appraised the newcomer lasciviously over his cheap beer. They were on opposite ends of the bar. But for some reason the young man came over to their end. Only to lean in to the bartender and order two beers, close enough to the old guy that he could have nicked his wallet. Just as he was waiting for his beers a man, about late twenties walked out from the men's restroom. Gorgeous and with a well-muscled body, brown hair and a chiseled face, he recognized the young man.

"It's been awhile" a lazy grin, extended from his mouth to his hazel eyes.  
"Simon, I ordered. It has been…busy. Sorry." They walked over to a small table, the older man's eyes following the younger two.

"You look hungry, come here." Simon swung an arm over the younger man, and they walked straight out into the alley. Outside, Simon put the two beers down, and backed the other into the wall. The other's hands were on his hips staring into Simon's hazel eyes, his own turned dark brown. Simon bared his neck turning his face away. Teeth bared, the young man bit into the thick neck, it was strong, the life-blood of an athlete. Simon found himself turned, now his back was against the wall, he half-moaned and grabbed the other's ass. The strength of the flow of blood was not slackening, the young-looking vampire drank it in gulps concentrating on Simon's enjoyment. Better not be greedy and increase his pleasure, but it was work to him and he didn't get hard.

Then Simon reached between the others' legs.

"No," the young man backed away releasing him immediately.  
"What is wrong with you?" A wounded look was on Simon's face. Simon searched his face, he looked so human right now… but his blue-green eyes were lost in thought over someone else.  
"Nothing, it's just, I'm sorry… I was startled." He finally answered sincerely, his eyes never fully giving in to Simon's.

The moment was about to be lost but then Simon touched the other's face. His curly brown hair was always worn long and it was so soft, he loved to touch it.

"Henry, you've changed." Henry shrugged his shoulders, trying to give in to this strong Grecian-like pillar of a man. He allowed himself to be drawn into a chaste hug.

He gave Simon a light kiss at the still bleeding site, licking it gently to heal it.  
"I'm sorry Simon, I've been preoccupied." He meant it too, he shouldn't just treat people like meals. Even if it was considered by others to be like he was "playing with his food". Someone like Simon he'd known too long and well to be so short with.

"I think there's someone special… whoever she is she's lucky." Simon picked up a beer, and took a swig. _How does he know it's a she? _ Thought Henry.  
"And if you're wondering how I know it's a dame, it could be because you don't feel like its cheating if you come to me. Which I get, I think she would too. Does she know about…?"  
"Yes," It unnerved Henry to think that he was so transparent.  
"Look, I've known you for years, and I've had women too. I know." Simon gave him a reassuring smile. "Why do you think I come to this bar? It's not even a popular place with gays… it's a bit more for…well those still in the closet." He was trying to get a reaction from Henry. He kissed Henry on the forehead. "Goodnight, Henry go to her and take care. I'll see you around." With that he went inside.

Henry was left to his own thoughts as he walked away, back to his car.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They settled into a debate that had Mike lecturing her for her usual inability to take care of her health. She was soon having a coughing fit. It went on long enough to shut Mike up. He gave her some books he'd been meaning to give back to her. They were mostly old profiling/psychology books. Henry when he finally came waited a while just outside the door listening to them.

"So you finally decided to give me back my stuff you jerk." She sounded tired.  
"Well it's not like you don't already know what's in them." He retorted.  
"What you should have brought was some decent coffee, they won't give me any and I can't seem to stay awake."  
"Is that your way of kicking me out?"  
"No it's my way of letting you know I'm going to ignore you now until I get coffee." Her voice had gone softer and long minutes passed and he could hear nothing. When he dared a peek he could see Mike giving her a kiss on the hand he held. Henry fought the urge to descend into the vampire long enough to see she was asleep. He hid in the hallway until he heard Celluci's footsteps so he wouldn't have to see him.

Henry entered to find Vicki asleep, an angel surrounded by white, glowing in his eyes under the lights over her bed the only ones on in the room; her honey-blonde hair framing her face. He held his breath, she was so lovely. He snuck a kiss on her hand, to be interrupted by a doctor coming in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Payne, and you're her boyfriend?" The doctor checked his chart again, silently wondering how such a young man was so devoted to her.  
"Yes doctor my name is Henry, should we speak in the hall, I don't want to wake her up." The doctor just noticed she was still asleep.  
"I'm sorry it can't be helped I need to speak to her about her results."  
"Fine," Henry returned to Vicki's side and quietly called her name, squeezing her hand slightly.  
"Five more minutes, Coreen" she mumbled.  
"I'm sorry Vicki but you have to wake up. The doctor wants to talk to you."  
Her eyes fluttered open and she reached for her glasses and put them on.  
"Ms. Nelson, I'm sorry to inform you but it seems that you have enough fluids in your chest that need to be drained immediately. We're going to have to put a chest tube in."

It took several attempts by the doctor to explain why she needed it and finally Henry asked her, "Vicki remember what I threatened last night? Because if you don't I'll be happy to remind you." His eyes darkening.

She finally agreed to the procedure because she couldn't fight it anymore. Again she was doped up with anesthesia. An hour later the procedure was done, she was asleep once more. Henry took the opportunity to call Coreen.

"I'm actually right outside I'll be there in a minute."  
When Coreen arrived Henry told her about the chest tube. She sighed heavily but didn't show surprise. She filled him in on what Dr. Woods had told her that morning. "There was no choice Henry. There's enough damage as it is, she couldn't have not done it."  
"You knew about this, didn't you? Why didn't you tell her?" Henry demanded eyes narrowing in a glare at the young goth.  
"Dr. Woods told me it might be possible, but not to tell her. Besides I knew she would hate it." There wasn't much to say after that, so he dismissed her telling her she'd be sure to tell Vicki she'd returned and that everything had gone well at the office. It was only seven thirty then.

Vicki looked paler than usual but her complexion was bare of makeup, skin shining and she actually looked like a very tired twenty-five year-old. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and he was aware of her bare shoulder where the hospital gown was sliding down her lovely chest, barely being held up by her full round breasts. She was rarely this physically unprotected. And it struck him how even her everyday wardrobe was very uniform, jeans, belt, boots, and more often than not her leather jackets or pea coats. The softest thing she ever wore was a tank-top but he'd never seen her in a dress or even in shorts. He doubted she even owned a pair of slacks, much less a dress. He'd been with her for over six months and still had no clue what her pajamas looked like. Well not with her awake in them. Speaking of which, he could hear her change in breathing, signaling her being awake before she said anything.

She spoke first, "So you gonna help me bust outta this joint?" With a wicked smile. He practically growled his anger was so evident.

"No Miss Nelson, besides there's a tube in your chest that has to drain the fluid…!" He was angry and he knew he the edge in voice wouldn't help. He tried a different approach, "I read your chart and the last time they came in here they told me you hadn't even gotten your appetite back. You aren't going anywhere."  
"They exaggerate." She waved it away.  
"You've lost fifteen pounds since you got sick. You need to gain some weight back before they'll let you do anything. The fluid in your lungs…Not to mention you were anemic and were very dehydrated when we came in."  
"I'm blaming you with the anemia" he blanched at that feeling horribly for a long moment until he realized she was just teasing him.  
"That's not funny, Miss Nelson."  
"Neither is calling me Miss Nelson. I was just kidding."  
"If you are better perhaps you'll indulge me in a topic I've been wondering about."  
"What's up am I finally going to get yelled at?" She said sarcastically. She started coughing. If he didn't know better because he could hear her struggling for breath he'd swear she was faking it so they wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Vicki…" his speech trailed off, when inspiration struck. "Do you want kids?"  
"WHAT?!" She yelled this out so loudly, which led to sputtering, which led to coughing.  
"When we talked about passion after Norman had killed the antiques dealer…. But I've realized that all this time we've been going on stake outs, watching movies or doing research… I don't know anything about what you really want. When I sleep I could be dead it holds no dreams for me. What do you dream? And before you tell me that you don't Victoria remember that I'm not mocking you I just really want to know." He'd moved all of his sketch books off his lap, and over to his messenger bag. During the silence that followed he felt an embarrassing blush rising to his cold cheeks. She had finally stopped coughing and yet tears still leaked from her eyes. He handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes quickly. She looked at the way he sat patiently with a box of Kleenex in his hands.

"Actually… last night I dreamt I was falling. It was dark and I couldn't see. I knew I had my glasses on and I could tell there was a faint light somewhere but I couldn't see. I was trying to scream and I was spinning around and around trying to see. But I was too blind. When I woke up I was bathed in sweat." She smiled weakly, almost an attempt at a smirk. "Sounds like you're not missing out on much you know?" Henry had resisted the urge to reach out and hold her. He slowly took a deep breath and put the box down. His blue eyes never leaving her green ones.

"Is that a normal dream?"  
"I don't know. No." She answered too quickly.  
"Are…"  
"Yes. It is somewhat normal usually something is hitting me. And I'm not so much falling as being thrown around. Same blindness."  
"Do you ever daydream?"  
"About?" She was beginning to sound on edge. Her hands were clenched into fists.  
"I daydream. Even though I draw constantly it doesn't get rid of all the dreams. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have children. My sister Elizabeth was a child when I died. She was a beautiful little girl, but grave. I think sometimes my children would have looked like her." He sat next to her on the bed, but looked out the window. "Sometimes I imagine the places I've been to or that I'm at in the daylight."  
"I thought the night was like the day for you?"  
"Still the ocean in the Caribbean isn't the same color at night as in the postcards. Also the first time I saw a film in color, the sun was so bright… I thought I would burn. It was so blind- sorry." Vicki just shook her head. "I once drew a portrait of me and my sister Elizabeth in the Italian style, when I was still alive. When I turned I burned it, because I realized I'd never have a child and I'd never be with my sister again either. I'd rarely seen her anyways. I often wonder in different centuries how I'd raise my kids." He really was crying, bloody tears falling slowly, unnoticed by him, and still looking out the window.  
"Vicki you don't have to talk about what you don't want to. I wasn't trying to…" He said after some minutes had gone by. "I just…Haven't really had the chance to spend time with someone long enough to be friends before… well you know." Now he really was looking at her and smiling sincerely.

She gazed at this vampire, still so boyish in looks, dressed in a silk shirt of a deep blue, like a wealthy middle-aged Lothario. It was a contrast somewhat jarring to the senses when he smiled unguardedly like this. _He should be in high school he looks so young, wearing baggy jeans, having a hard time getting laid, with some pimples to spare. Okay maybe not having had time getting laid…_

"I guess… I always wanted kids. Always thought there would be time. But there isn't any time anymore and I can't not just because of these tats, but because of my eyes. And I'm not so sure I'd be a good mom." Never had she felt so naked in front of him. She wasn't sure if she hated it but she was fairly sure they'd given her some more painkillers for her aching chest and stomach muscles. Maybe she just didn't care right now.

"That's insane you would make a wonderful mother." He said it firmly but kindly.  
"It's not like catching bad guys though. The kids have to grow inside of you and then…there's the whole issue of who the father is." She took a deep breath. "I had a miscarriage when I was in high school. I'd been accepted to college and I didn't want it, I was so scared… it was stupid." Her eyes were shut tight. "You know I used to think that I didn't have kids because..."  
"What?" Long moments passed as he waited.  
"If I'd been meant to have kids…The miscarriage wouldn't have happened." She smiled weakly but her eyes of bespoke of sadness. "When I was at the Hobson Clinic, they were all so desperate to have kids. No I know I'm not having kids. It was for the best. Right?" Henry sat next to her on the bed and gave her a hug.

"You're still young enough. When the time is right it will happen." He leaned in and said softly, "no matter what you do I'm going to help you out, support you. Take care of you." He sat on the bed, as she lay back down he remained there watching her fall asleep, eventually continuing to draw.

Vicki woke about an hour before Henry had to leave. He had managed to get the rough outlines of several plotlines down along with preliminary sketches for over half of one issue during that long night. When she roused she didn't say anything. Neither did he. They stayed like that with her pretending to be asleep and he let her because it thrilled him to have her just there, hopefully looking at him, so close to him. When he finally did look at her, he saw her green eyes unguarded and unafraid. He wanted in that moment to tell her that he loved her, to do it so she'd never doubt his motives again.

Wordlessly he moved closer to her, and she scooted over to make more room he gathered her in his arms and they lay there together, spooning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, no bad dreams, just the feeling that when I was high on anesthesia I might have said some things…" her body was shivering again, where a moment ago it wasn't. Henry didn't want to say anything to make her regret her admission. Enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms; she eventually fell asleep in his arms. Just then he heard Coreen coming, and looked up long enough to shake his head not to make a noise. He stayed with Vicki in his arms while Coreen had fallen asleep on in the easy chair until it was only ten minutes to sunrise.

When Henry was back safely tucked away for the night, he fantasized that Vicki was in his arms still. Whatever miracle had allowed her to be so unguarded, besides the anesthesia, he swore he'd take care to treat her openness with respect.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters, they are property of Tanya Huff and networks.

oh yeah and my numbering is off now, sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

It was around nine in morning on the second day of Vicki's stay at the hospital when she finally was well enough to regain some of her energy, finally feeling what a difference it made to breathe fully again. The daylight that streamed into the gleaming hallways somehow seemed hollow still, and she yearned for more movement. She sent Coreen to get some breakfast and as soon as the young goth was gone she asked to speak to a doctor and Dr. Woods was the one who came.

"Well that is a pretty nasty bout of pneumonia you have. Most people don't pay attention until they're too weak to walk around anymore. However considering you've been resting nonstop and been completely compliant I think it might be arranged. You're certainly looking better. Your fever broke midday yesterday and you've completed your first round of CIPRO, a wide-spectrum antibiotic so once I get someone either your boyfriend or your what… was she your assistant? Once one of them comes in and I go over everything with them, convincing me that you're not sneaking out alone I might consider letting you out. Tomorrow. " Vicki studied the young doctor. She was slim and tall, dark eyes, brown hair straight and cut short. She had vaguely Asian features and while she wasn't intending to be annoying it nevertheless annoyed Vicki to no end that she'd figured her out so well. "Fine", she responded through gritted teeth.

Just after twelve Coreen showed up hauling several case files. "Yesterday we got a few more calls along the lines of spouse watching. But I've been thinking you know there is definitely something strange with this rash of adulterers you've been taking."

"Hey don't knock the source of your paycheck". But she thought for a moment after asking for her pudding. "Did you bring a copy of the pictures from the last few cases? I have this nagging feeling that I missed something." Coreen grinned broadly and handed her a thick envelope. "In there are the last twenty cases with married couples that involved any cheating imagined or otherwise." Vicki got comfortable in the hospital bed and got to reading. She was bored out of her mind and she was pretty sure another day in bed just might kill her. She could already name all the nurses on her floor with her short walks and her mind ran into circles just sitting there in the same place. Shortly before two as soon she'd sent Coreen home for the rest of the day she got up and put on the clothes that Coreen had packed for her which were all too large for her now. She realized just how much weight she'd lost, as she was looking herself over in the mirror.

When Dr. Payne made his rounds he found an empty hospital bed. Vicki had cleverly gotten a nurse to check her out betting that the new nurse didn't have a chance to talk to Dr. Woods whereas another doctor covering her case would have. She even conned the nurse to forward any instructions to her apartment via fax. On the way home in the taxi Vicki, the cabby asked, "Hey lady you don't sound so good, you want I take you back to the doc?" Vicki insisted she was fine and tried to stop shivering. Vicki tried to watch the scenery pass by as they went over the bridge, she hadn't been outside and active in over a week, what with her sleeping all time. She couldn't help but notice that it was nearing Christmas and she couldn't remember the last time she'd done something not work related during the day. All she ever did nowadays was work. And sleep since she worked so many nights. _When did I do anything special before?_ It wasn't that she'd had stuff to do during the day that wasn't work related, she was simply more interested in being a cop than being a PI. Who can blame me? The only thing that got her through the monotony was the supernatural stuff though she often thought there was too much of that in her life. And there was Henry. He wasn't like Mike always happy to follow her lead or fight with her and always reactionary and adversarial, he was comfortable being in his place in life. Mike didn't think about things beyond what he could see in front of him. Henry was… She couldn't put her finger on it. Mysterious certainly, sensuous everything he did had to have a purpose behind it. And since Norman had come through the last time he'd pretty much stopped all the advances, and any mention of something more. Henry wasn't just happy it wasn't quite the word for him, no his confidence carried him through many things but more than anything he was a survivor, yet still passionate. She couldn't help wonder about last night when he'd revealed himself so plainly, there would probably never be getting to the bottom of Henry.

Coreen was getting on the bus going back to the hospital to check up on Vicki, when she got a forwarded call from the office to her cell. "This is Dr. Payne, I'm worried about Ms. Nelson she's persuaded one of my nurses to check her out but the earliest she was supposed to leave was tomorrow. Please call me back, so I can prescribe a course of action if she's unwilling to come back." Coreen had to get off quickly to go meet her at her apartment which she wasn't too far away from.

Vicki was so deep in thought that the cabby had to remind her they'd arrived. She paid him and got out wishing she wasn't so cold. The short trip up to her apartment left her out of breath and shivering uncontrollably. Just then Coreen was coming up behind her, one look at Vicki and Coreen gulped. She saw Vicki struggling to walk normally her face drained of color.

"Vicki… um you want to maybe... tell me why your doctor is calling the office telling me you escaped??" Coreen stammered and didn't know whether to yell at Vicki or help her get into her apartment. She settled on taking Vicki's bag and focusing on trying to take control of the situation. It wasn't too hard since Vicki barely changed before she fell asleep again. Coreen had a million things to do and very little time to do it in. She called the doctor had the prescriptions sent to the pharmacy, and got a copy of the doctor's instructions faxed to Vicki's apartment. Mike called and he got roped into going to pick up some supplies and her meds. Coreen spent the rest of the time trying to clean up Vicki's apartment disinfecting the surfaces of everything in the bathroom and the phones, she wanted no stray germs re-infecting Vicki. She was terrified of what she was going have to tell Henry and Mike, but finally when Mike came about an hour later she calmed down enough to take a coffee with Mike. Mike listened to her side of the story silently cursing the girl and Vicki, but he reassured Coreen saying that she couldn't possibly have known that Vicki was going to pull a fast one. Coreen sat back into the chair staring at her coffee cup while Mike went to go check up on Vicki, who woke up hungry but only managed to drink a cup of tea to start.

Mike knew better than to argue with her just then saying only, " You're a such a pain Vick. Behave yourself with Coreen, you've scared her pretty bad you know." Vicki didn't bother looking up from the chicken noodle soup that was before her. She thought about her behavior with Henry the past couple of nights with Henry and felt a weird sort of guilt. That and her exhaustion kept her just quiet enough to listen, to Mike as paced some more in her bedroom. She concentrated on eating. Mike studied her small form, he'd been around when Vicki was sick before with a bad case of bronchitis and the only reason she'd avoided a hospital stay was because she'd been forced to stay home.

"Look could you stop with the pacing?" Vicki said exasperated. He knew it drove her crazy to be in bed all day but… he couldn't help staring at the way the ribs stuck out through her chest, she looked damn near anorexic. Vicki managed to finish her soup before falling fast asleep again.

When Henry awoke that night he looked forward to seeing Vicki. It was clear that she was tough. But if he stuck around long enough, which he planned on he knew that he might have a shot. Even if Vicki was not ready to be with him much less capable of loving him, then half the battle was getting her to realize that he was not going to be the one who gave up.

He called Coreen, setting out for the hospital forgetting about going out to hunt first. She was hesitant, but admitted that yes Vicki had checked herself out of the hospital. Of course Henry was angry but didn't want to make things worse by going over hungry and angry. So two hours later when he finally came over, he was satiated, angry, and desperate to see Vicki.

When he finally came in her bedroom he noticed how small she looked in the bigger bed. And that she was feigning sleep. "I know you're awake Victoria." He waited.

"Well what's you're point?"

"None there is no point in my coming here Vicki." He was exasperated, and didn't expect such outright rudeness on her part. Nevertheless he'd promised Coreen he'd stay with her nights.

"Her medicines are in the bathroom I've got a schedule here if you could just quickly count the pills, so we can keep tabs on her," she gave him a hug that lasted a bit too long and ran off before he had to take her arms off. Reading the doctors instructions and Coreen's he resigned himself to a lonely night. Henry had brought several movies in case Vicki had wanted to watch something, going so far as to bring some Chinese for her. He looked around the little office setting himself up for the night trying to keep his mind off of the woman who was driving him mad in the next room. Perhaps he'd suffered a delusion and only imagined he'd opened himself up to Vicki and she doing the same in turn. He was just about to throw away the Chinese food when he heard her rising from her bed. He waited a bit, heard her crack the door open.

"What are you doing?! Step away from the trashcan or I'll stake you!" her voice wasn't exactly at full strength but it sounded more like her. Vicki stood in the doorway in grey sweat pants hurriedly trying to pull on a sweatshirt over her see-through wife-beater. She shuffled across the room stuck halfway in her sweater in her hurry.

"Oh, are you talking to me? About this Chinese food? Are you sure you want it? It says here in this note from your doctor you're not to have anything greasy…" He was holding the food back and away from himself, the other hand halting her in her tracks. He was grinning slyly and trying not to look at her unrestricted chest. Vicki's eyes narrowed.

"That is oh…. So typical of you! I'd never do that to you!!" at that his smile faded and morphed into small line, and abruptly handed her the bag. She realized too late she'd made a mistake, she just didn't know what it was.

Henry tried to hide the fact that the remark hit too close to home. While Vicki had been his "meal" twice, it often did feel like she was dangling herself in front of other dangers that wanted to consume her, too close to the mouth of hell and other dangers. And every time was in the same room with him she teased him, every rushed heartbeat, every flick of the hair, especially every subtle change in…excitement. Of course she wasn't food to him. He didn't know what she was to him besides torment, and all the resolve he'd held to himself the last two nights seemed to fade away. This was much harder he realized than he'd thought it would be, every time he got close to her he wanted more than he was supposed to let on. For all his talk about passion he'd never had to wait for satisfaction, everyone had succumbed sooner or later. Just not Vicki.

"Thank you Henry. For coming and for the Chinese… I was going to watch a movie" she was trying to mend her mistake and walked towards the couch, "Ya coming?"

Henry was looking at her with some distant sadness in his eyes, and he came after her as if pulled joining her on the couch.

"We'll never know if it makes any sense when you keep interrupting!" They were watching Underworld and Vicki had never seen it before, that's why she'd picked it. Henry kept nitpicking at the details. "That makes it sound as if we have nothing better to do but cause underground wars!" She rolled her eyes at him, and stifled a giggle with a cough. He was ridiculously easy to entertain lately. But her stomach was hurting her, and she was having a hard time paying attention to the movie.

"Fine next time we'll watch something else. Besides I'm far more intrigued with the hot Kate Beckinsdale who's causing most of the fights," She just wanted to finish the movie. Henry raised an eyebrow at her Kate Beckinsdale remark but sank back into the couch to start drawing; the movie was almost done anyway. He checked to see what else he'd brought, it was _Dracula 2000_, "We don't have to watch this but…Vicki?" He heard her stomach rumbling oddly.

"Oh geez…" Vicki ran to the bathroom and threw up; she'd overstuffed herself and now was paying the price. Henry shuddered at the sloppy wetness of the sound but brought her some water. The smell was even worse. He thought he'd throw up too if he didn't open a window. He wasn't too sure he could but didn't want to risk it.

"Was the food that bad? I didn't think there was anything wrong with it," He said eyebrows worried. She really could not afford to not eat much less throw up what she did.

"No I just ate too much too soon," _And too greasy_. She thought to herself but thought best not to say so since she'd insisted on it. She showered and finally came and sat down.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Henry asked with concern.

She narrowed her eyes on him, "Sleep would be a baaad idea right now, are there anymore movies?"

"I brought _Dracula 2000_ and Coreen left _Pride & Prejudice_."

"No more vampire movies, I guess we'll try _Pride & Prejudice_," her reluctance was evident but it was annoying trying to watch a movie with vampires in it when sitting next to a vampire. "Have you ever watched Pride and Prejudice? I mean do you even like it?" her tone was quiet, with a slight tremor in it cross between nervousness and a moan, she was still shaky.

"I've seen older adaptations and read the novel, Jane Austen was very witty, it's too bad she was so sheltered, and honestly while I think there are other fuller adaptations I think this one captures her roma…heroines better." He barely saved himself from embarrassment.

"Well good then, maybe you'll be quiet long enough to watch the movie." She shook her head, too tired to even feign an argument. Henry noticed she was shivering slightly and brought her a blanket, covering her, leaving an arm around her on the couch. At the scene where Keira (as Liz) rejects Mr. Darcy, Vicki cringed. It was nice sitting there in the dark, an arm around Vicki, without her protestations. There were times when Vicki coughed that Henry thought he saw a tear. It didn't matter to him though, the cinematography and the acting were getting to him. And maybe because of the person sitting next to him, whose lungs rattled within her even when still, her body having lost another couple of pounds. She laid her head on his shoulder and his heart jumped. At the end during the scene in the field when Liz and Darcy meet, he snuck a look at Vicki. Her temperature had risen but not enough for it to be a fever. She turned to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. Even sick she had to protect herself and didn't want to seem too vulnerable. He wondered where he could get some anesthesia.

"Hey you know what? I'm beat I think I'll go to bed now." She stood up wrapped in the blanket and in the near darkness… promptly ran into the coffee table. Henry turned on the light and realized how puffy and blood shoot her eyes were. He didn't say anything about it simply reached out and guided her back to the room.

As he watched her get in bed realized that he still had almost four hours 'til dawn.

"What are you waiting for?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come here, sit with me while I try to fall asleep." He did as instructed settling himself in a sitting position with an arm for her head. He couldn't help the smile that rose from the way his heart was expanding in his chest.

"What do you want to hear?"  
"I don't know, I figured you've lived so long you must have some stories."  
"How about the time I seduced Jane Austen?"  
"Lies."  
"Really why do say so?"  
"Couldn't help it, you do tend to be overconfident," she thought, _its__ time to bring you down a bit_.  
"I find your distrust in me shocking, I don't know… Okay I have a good one."  
"Does it have to do with demons?"  
"Do you want this story or not?" She was silenced.

Henry started telling her a story, and soon realized she was fast asleep. Through the smell of medicine he could smell Vicki's unique scent without the benefit of perfume. And though there was no arousal in her… he couldn't help loving it.

He sighed, "Good-night Vicki." He reached over to the lamp and turned off the light settling himself down on the bed. Softly he stroked her face and resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her lest he wake her. Though there were many things he wanted to do to her with her and couldn't help thinking about, he thought was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Hours later Vicki awoke to find herself alone in bed. Sun falling on her bed. She seemed to remember a really sappy night filled with Jane Austen and Henry telling her a story. She tried to put those thoughts out of her head, concentrating on the patterns the light made on her floor. _What am I doing? __Its__ because I was tired that's why I let him take advantage. _She realized he'd done nothing in appropriate no hints of anything she didn't want to hear about. Just his companionship and care, his quiet assistance and calm demeanor, all still the same gracious Henry, but focused on making her feel better. _Like he's happy taking care of me_. That thought scared her more than any other and had her out bed and getting ready for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to Tanya Huff.**

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Later that day she and Coreen were contemplating the rash of adultery that, to Vicki, seemed to sweep the city. She'd had over twenty cases of spouses coming in to have their loved ones spied on. In every single one it seemed the affected spouse was acting erratically so much so that there was reports of irregular behavior at work by friends, coworkers, everyone. Usually most cheaters tried to keep a normal routine. But not these people. Vicki was feeling much better and though her coughing fits were still long and painful, she was not going to go to bed again. Coreen was a loss for what to do, but she tried to keep pushing cups of tea on Vicki instead of coffee.

"What could make people act out of character at home on the job and hang out with new people? Probably not in that order. But look Coreen they all seem to be acting like drug addicts." She'd made notes on a large piece of paper on her desk with quick descriptions for each subject of an "investigation", _I__ can't believe I'm calling these cheaters the subjects of my " investigations", __its__ nothing more than boredom. _She tried not to think about it but it was too neat and similar, to believe it was really boredom.

"Why do you say drug addicts?" Queried Coreen. She was very much out of the loop when it came to drugs even if she did dress so differently. "Maybe they're just odd, come on Vicki why don't you go take a nap?" Vicki never wanted to be in bed that much again, she tried involving Coreen further.

"Help me here we're going to go through as many of the recordings as we can. These are just the beginnings where they're just talking, I want to see if I can find any sort of clues, also pull up all of the boyfriends and girlfriends names I want to see if they have anything in common." Listening to hours and hours of audio might shut up Coreen for a while, thought Vicki triumphantly.

It took the rest of the day but she and Coreen had to stop periodically to attend to those who dropped in. Also she met with the last few clients who she'd had to cancel on because of her stay in the hospital. Together the drop-ins and the established clients kept them really busy, it drained Vicki but she wouldn't admit to it. Especially since showing that she was tired would probably result in Coreen locking the door to anyone else. She resorted to taking caffeine pills just so she didn't fall asleep and while they helped her breathe better, she ended up getting the shakes.

Finally as the sun was setting, she was laying down on the couch, listening to more audio taking quick notes about what they talked about. It wasn't very hard because the conversations were short once they were in the parked cars or in a hotel room. But she was getting too tired to keep her eyes open long enough to take notes.

"Maybe it's another incubus." Offered Coreen, seeming a little too happy about that prospect in Vicki's view. "Perhaps we should call Emmanuel-"

"No Emmanuel wasn't in any of those pictures and not all the cheaters were women, it was almost evenly divided. It just seems like something is wrong." She put a hand on her eyes, they were sore from all the reading. Then another coughing fit hit her. Coreen had come into Vicki's side of the office and found her on the couch with a hand on her eyes. Coreen didn't want to say anything that might make her mad. When she was done coughing, Coreen handed her a blanket and turned off half the lights.

"No Coreen I'm not going to sleep I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit. Do you have any other ideas any other connections you've come across?"

"Perhaps Emmanuel can shape-shift." Coreen wasn't really trying too hard, she was busy trying to find Dr. Woods' number and keeping an eye on the little cup 'o soup in the microwave. She'd actually burned them before so it was a risky move but she really didn't want to leave Vicki long enough to get her something fresh.

"I don't think that would explain their erratic behavior, the women in the 'shouka' class all had remarkably cohesive stories not to mention he'd have to be pretty adept and powerful to shape-shift so often. At least I think so, I'll have to ask Henry when he gets here. Have you run any checks against their occupations? Any commonalities?" Coreen was more than a little stuck on Emmanuel as a suspect, _probably because she wanted to do her own investigation. _Thought Vicki, _if__ it came down to it we could always use __Coreen__ as bait and have her summon him so they could question him. _Vicki started coughing again and this time she fell asleep. She woke up to Henry lifting her from the couch.

"No Henry seriously I'm awake, put me down I've got work to do." More coughing, but he set her down on the couch anyways. He handed her a tissue.

"Vicki what are you doing?" He was distressed at finding her once again working so soon, when she obviously was still in pain. Every time he coughed he could hear her heart beating wildly, and with her regular clothes on she looked too skinny. If it was possible he thought she might have lost more weight.

"Working what's it look like?" Henry clenched his jaw and tried not to say anything. Instead he went to go talk to Coreen. "What has she been doing all day?"

"Meeting with clients and going through the last twenty or so cheating spouses cases, she thinks they're too many of them that there has to be some commonality. Also it looks like she just got another ten cases." _And it looks like I might get paid after all this week_ she thought privately.

"And you don't?" He said it quietly letting Vicki's coughing cover his voice. Coreen shrugged, not wanting to say anything detrimental. "One more thing Coreen, why are you letting her do all this? She clearly isn't ready for it." His irritation was evident in his voice and he seemed to become menacing. She was unfazed.

"No one lets me do anything, Henry. I do what I want and you're not going to yell at her for something she couldn't stop me from doing." Vicki was standing, hands on her hips eyes blazing, though puffy, and her nose was red.

"Victoria-"

"Vicki!" She shouted. His eyes flashed at her but he closed them and sat down, trying to get his head around how the past few nights had been so perfectly peaceful. Oh right the massive amounts of drugs in her system might have changed things. He clenched his jaw, glaring at her.

"Look Henry you can help me or not but leave her alone." She returned to her desk, it was as small of an apology as she would make. She tried to keep steady on her feet and willed herself to have some strength. Henry wasn't infuriated as much as he was concerned and confused about her sudden snappish behavior, not so usual for Vicki, but… he thought things had changed a bit. The rest of the night passed with the three pored over the scraps of a pattern only Vicki could see. She tried explaining to them that if all of the new adultery cases, there was seven of them, turned out to be real and not just suspicions then she was right. They listened to her and even agreed, but Henry refused to take her out tonight.

"No Vicki, I'll do them myself tonight, but you aren't in any shape to be outside in a cold car." Vicki couldn't help but be relieved she already felt exhausted. But she refused to tell him that. She told him not to bother doing them tonight, giving him some vague reason having to do with needing some help to do research. She just didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't say it and the realization just made her crankier.

Everything pissed her off, one minute Henry wasn't paying enough attention and the next he was too close "crowding her space". Coreen was trying to look up several things on the net while Henry was set to reading through every reference to love, adultery or addictive behaviors in the various tomes Coreen had dug up. That included quite a few medical books that Vicki had for symptoms of drug addictions.

Everything about Henry was grating on Vicki's nerves. The way she would catch him watching her over whatever he was supposed to be reading, the way he liked to hold her gaze when she did catch him, she was even annoyed at his cologne. She could swear he was wearing too much; the reality was that she probably couldn't concentrate with him in the room. Even the way he readily understood everything in the medical books. She usual appreciated competence but she couldn't right now, and she was so hyper-aware of their recent closeness… scared how much she'd come to rely on Henry. She caught herself wanting to fall asleep, her head nodding over a file and thinking, _I hope Henry didn't see that_. Even in her weariness she managed to yell at the two of them and finally tried to kick them both out around midnight. Coreen was very tired, her eyes bloodshot and wanted to leave quickly. Henry gave her a ride home. In the car he apologized for being snappy.

"I'm sorry that I may have seemed so demanding but the truth is you can't let her do what she wants. She's not strong enough to be doing this all day Coreen."

"I know you think it's easy to get Vicki to cooperate but it's not Henry. I'm tired of being yelled at you know. I know the last couple of nights you were able to take care of her but I'm here during the day you know. Point is I know she doesn't mean it but with you it's like you don't know I'm a person too." The little goth was tearing. Henry offered her a handkerchief.

"I'm really sorry Coreen, I mean it." Henry looked at her and vamped her, his voice changing eyes going black and said, "You will remember to keep Vicki from hurting herself anymore? Which is what she's going to do if you don't take better care of her. Don't let her work so much. And you're going have to forgive my rudeness. Go be calm." He released her and she stopped her crying perking up into her usual self.

He felt a slight tinge of regret but that fled when he was surprised by a kiss on the cheek by Coreen. "Thanks so much Henry." She was out of the car before he could vamp her again. Giving her a ride home was a bad idea.

He went back to Vicki's office angry that she was still working. He contemplated sitting outside her window so he could keep an eye on her and not fight with her. Deciding against it he went back up to her door and going into it he noticed something was wrong with the light in her office, and the faint smell of blood. He found Vicki had fainted and knocked over a lamp on her way down. His heart raced as he checked her for injuries; while he did he noticed she was much too hot. Her fever was back, he found a cut on her lip, and she didn't wake up during his checking her. He lifted her ever so carefully and took her to the couch turning off all the lamps then proceeding to find her a set of sweats and stood over her about to change her. He couldn't do it though because he was afraid of her reaction, and was willing to wait the rest of the night just watching her kneeling next to her on the couch. The blood called to him, gently.

Slowly he bent to her gently kissing her on the lips, sucking softly on the blood. He felt the heat literally radiating from her in her fever, so hot on his lips it felt like he was being burnt, every nerve his body seemed to be on alert from her heat and his rising need for her, she smelled so Vicki and not at all sick. He savored the little bit of blood, and would have stayed kissing her but there was the smallest of moans within her that he could hear. With his tongue he dipped into her mouth slightly to close the wound. She tasted slightly spicy, and what was that extra taste overly sweet and with a slight burn? Was it cough syrup? And suddenly she was kissing him back, her mouth opening to his, responding to him. It startled him but enflamed him. The moment stretched forever and Henry lost track of time until he remembered… _The cough syrup the fever, she's sick, I shouldn't be taking advantage of her._ Reluctantly he stopped kissing her. She moaned when he withdrew and his heart thundered in his ears, terrified that she'd waken to his moment of weakness.

He watched her face willing his heart to beat quieter. And then he saw her lips move imperceptibly, and she said ever so softly, "Mmm… Henry". He was very, very tense (because he couldn't admit to being scared and aroused), and decided that the time had come for him to leave. But he couldn't make himself leave. He glanced at the clock... still two more hours 'til dawn. So he forced himself to sit and draw, though he ended up pacing a lot more. She started mumbling, it looked like it was a bad dream and he tried to wake her gently but she kept thrashing. She finally woke up after a bad dream.

Henry made sure to give her fluids as she was dozing off again he held her and said in her ear. "Vicki you need to stop this you know you can't keep pushing yourself, please for me." He wasn't going to yell at her but he had to get her to understand. He stayed as usual until the last possible moment when he only had a matter of minutes to get back to his place. He tried to feel bad about kissing her when she was asleep but somehow it only succeeded in turning him on, peaking his need. He'd try harder tomorrow to feel bad about it.


	8. Part II Ch 9 & 10

**Disclaimer: ** Vicki, Henry, Mike and Coreen are not my characters, they belong to the amazing Tanya Huff and various networks. Please don't sue me!

**Note:** This is a very long entry I'm sorry, its actually two chapters in one entry. Its also the beginning of the second part of this long tale, and there's some new elements being introduced. I'd love to know your opinions on it thank you!

* * *

**Part II**

**Chapter 9 **

Vicki knew it was a dream but there was blood on her lips, from a stinging cut, and the darkness melted away she was once again in Henry's apartment the room in shambles from the fight she'd just had with Norman when he'd stolen her form, and Henry was lying on the floor cut and bleeding from Norman's attack.

"You're bleeding," He said reaching for her, though he himself was hoarse with pain.

"I'd hate to waste it." But this time when they kissed she didn't hear him say wait, nor did he push her away. And the kiss wasn't urgent and hungry but slow and tender like a benediction, the same lips and same taste. She moaned she wanted more much more. But then though she wanted more his kiss was gone. And Henry himself was gone, she called out softly for him, "Henry?"

But suddenly and ever so swiftly she was no longer in the Henry's empty apartment. That scene melting into a night so clear and blue it looked like day, but the kiss that had awakened her into this vision was still burning her lips.

Victoria was aware of a source of light just over the grassy hill, but the shimmering blue forest which she found herself in breathed with life. The trees, cypress and oaks shook with the slight breeze, and the sound of a branch cracking was not too far away. The royal blue of the night sky wasn't dark at all, stars casting a light pure and warm, Orion, Ursa Minor and Ursa Major all outlined and clearly visible. Everything seemed illuminated more than physically possible, with the clarity of sight she didn't ever remember possessing. The ground was covered with leaves that didn't rustle and a layer of fog in patches over the them. She could see every detail in varying shades of blue. The beauty of the dew-filled night touched her heart but there closer was another branch cracking. It had to be someone approaching, that and Henry's sudden absence suddenly torn away from her, put her on guard. Though this place looked peaceful enough; she knew whoever was breaking those branches with their footfall was looking for her, felt it inside, she didn't think they meant her any harm but instinct won out. She hid behind a bush making sure to note her initial position. Breath held she waited for another sound, maybe even its direction; Vicki was made well aware of that she had no weapons. The glint of some brightly shining stones caught her eye, she quickly gathered them and a large stick that was conveniently sized for her hand. She decided to look for tracks to determine what this other presence was. _This is just a dream Vicki_. Though she knew the veracity of the statement, Vicki couldn't allow her guard to be down, some internal alarm had been sounded. And that's when she saw her.

Like divinity itself, a tall woman muscular yet utterly feminine came towards her with a bow and a quiver full of arrows at her back. She was on the hill, walking towards Vicki. The full moon had arisen slightly behind her and the woman came closer to Vicki, her movements long and languid, athletic and practiced. Before Vicki could hide deeper in the bush, it dissipated leaving no barrier between the woman and herself. Under the light of the moon she looked like she was born of the moon, glowing and white, her hair up in large bun. With a small smile of reassurance, she spoke.

"Do not be afraid Victoria, I come bearing a message: _**The unfaithful ones you hunt, they are connected by a powerful**__** One, whose**__** force**__**ful hold on them could take them to their deaths,**__** do not give up.**_ But another comes for you and our time is limited. You must be strong Victoria, you must get well." Her voice was a strong high mezzo-soprano that seemed to defy the aspects of a human voice, sounding several notes clearly, as if she spoke with many voices in unison. Her beauty was breath-taking and wore only a silk white tunic that seemed slight in the breeze. _Who are you and why __am__ I here?_ Thought Vicki, the woman responded, as if the words had truly been spoken.

"You are here because of the Nightwalker, he will take care of you. We meet here first but I will come to you soon. I… am simply the Huntress, you must go now he hears us. Watch for me I will come again." The woman was gone.

Then the moon and its light began to fade and the forest became barren and she saw the blue tinge to the world drain off, the forested world slip away, and the stars wink out. Vicki knew someone or something else was coming. There were no sounds to warn of the coming presence only a pervading sense of evil. Then without warning she knew it was Astaroth she was afraid of and who was coming for her. The marks on her wrists burned. She would fight him, because even if it was a dream he might still be able to come through. Vicki threw up her arms, the tree limb in her right hand, as a light glowed red and bitter out of the marks, and she ran towards her initial position, ready for whatever attacked.

She awoke to Henry touching her face his cold fingers reminding her she was no longer dreaming. Henry was with her, she was safe. She submitted to Henry's urging on the fluids and everything, feeling the panic recede that the Astaroth's presence wasn't menacing in reality. Henry made her feel safe, she didn't have the strength to tell him to go away, and when she thought about it she didn't want him to.

"Vicki you need to stop this you know you can't keep pushing yourself, please for me." When she heard those words she wanted to hit him or hug him she wasn't sure which, but couldn't rouse herself enough to do so. She was so very tired, and she fell back into a calmer sleep than she'd had in a very long time.

Later that day Coreen without consulting her made a follow-up appointment. She even went so far as to escort her to the doctor's office. "You have to go Vick, they only gave you enough pills for three days." It was blackmail pure and simple, concluded Vicki.

"Is it me or did it chillier in here?" she mumbled to Coreen when Dr. Woods walked in, with an ice cool demeanor.

"And you're such a heart warmer yourself Vicki." Vicki ignored that one.

"Hey doc how's it going? You know I'm great really am, can I just get the prescriptions and I'll let you get back to saving some more lives?" Vicki was trying to get this over and done with quickly, apparently thinking the doctor wouldn't bring up her early escape. Dr. Woods addressed Coreen telling her Vicki needed to go down stairs and get some more x-rays done. She was gone without another look at Vicki. Vicki tried to pretend nothing had happened.

After the X-rays Dr. Woods came back to them before the results had gotten back. This time much more willing to look at Vicki, "So Coreen tells me you worked yourself into a fainting spell last night."

"It was no big deal, she doesn't know she wasn't there." Vicki's life was becoming entirely too public.

"But Henry was there." No response from Vicki, "So you can't deny it happened, Victoria."

"It's Vicki" Vicki said through clenched teeth, damn the two of them!

"Fine, Vicki, I can tell you're a strong person, hell you know what? let's start over. My name is Eileithyia, so you can call me Ellie." Vicki had to bite the insides of her mouth to keep from laughing, what kinda name was Eileithyia anyways? But before she actually did laugh she noticed that something about the Ellie's face was familiar. "Alright Ellie," Vicki studied the young doctor's pale grey eyes, and her dark brown hair pulled back into a large bun. She moved like an athlete, maybe a dancer?

The look on Dr. Woods face had deepened into concern. "Vicki, besides leaving prematurely and causing a very nice nurse a huge headache… you asked me just to give you the prescriptions so you could leave. But it's just not that simple. The damage done to your lungs by the pneumonia was one thing, but then you caused more damage to your lungs in leaving. The recovery would have gone much faster in the hospital. You were supposed to be scheduled for some treatments yesterday you'll get them today but… the fact is every day counts, you've put yourself behind schedule, and by doing that you'll get at the best up to 90 lung function back. At the worst you're looking at only 60 lung function." The words hit Vicki like a surreal dream, crossing some boundary into the darkness of the unknown. Dr. Woods continued, "You could have a relapse and the next time you won't end up with an inhaler like today. You'll end up with 25 lung function and getting winded from a brisk walk."

Vicki dug her nails inter her palm and remembered the words of the woman in her dream. _You must get well. _And fought the urge to blank out on the doctor, "What do I have to do Ellie?"

* * *

** Chapter 10 **

Mike was hungry, it had been a long boring day and he still needed to eat, he opened his cell and hit the speed dial for Vicki. "Vicki, I'm coming over do you want something?"

"Um yeah… have you eaten?" Vicki checked her watch, hopefully there would be enough time.

"No I was gonna bring you some food, see how you're doing. I was thinking Chinese." A smile could be heard in his voice but Vicki's stomach did a little flip. It had been two days ago but it was much too soon.

"How about no, but I am hungry. Hey why don't you pick me up and we'll go somewhere?"

"Are you sure Vick? I mean you just got out the hospital two days ago." That was the whole point of going to visit her so she wouldn't get restless, and if he just happened to be able to distract that would be a bonus.

"Nah, I'm feeling great really Mike come and get me and we'll try that new burger joint." She covered the mouth piece holding it away from herself as she coughed.

"I guess, Vicki, see you in ten." Vicki hung up quickly as a coughing fit consumed her.

She gathered the surveillance list that she'd developed of new cheating husbands and wives' with 1) their work hours, 2) places of work and 3) even their supposed (normal) route home, and 4) small pictures of the cheaters. She grabbed the thermos of tea Coreen had made for her and a bag of cough drops. With a careful eye on the clock because she'd barely managed to get the girl out for some food and she was due back any minute. If Vicki was going to make an escape she needed to do it with the least interference possible. _Wait, I'm the one paying her! I don't have to be afraid if she catches me leaving! She should be afraid of me. _And with that thought she conveniently ignored the fact that Coreen had known about her fainting spell last night. Obviously Henry and Coreen were giving each other reports. So really who did they think they were trying to gang up on her?

When Mike drove up he was slightly surprised to find a bundled up Vicki outside waiting for him, looking like a strong wind would knock her down. As soon as he stopped Vicki got in her large bag of surveillance equipment too. "I thought we were going to get something to eat, what's all this?" Mike's stomach was growling, and he really didn't like it when Vicki sprung traps that involved him without his consent.

"Oh we will, I already made the order. I was just hoping we could eat in the car and maybe get some work done? Please?" Vicki was trying to not to sound desperate, Mike knew better than that, Vicki would never descend to whiny but if she was resorting to entrapment he knew she needed to get out, and she said _please_. He sighed though, he had to eat anyways, might as well get her out of the office for awhile. And though she looked really thin and pale it was felt good to have her all to himself.

Vicki reviewed her list, picked one that already had a detailed schedule of activity and made sure this guy had ample opportunity for her to catch him. She took out her cell and dialed the office. "Hey Coreen, I went out with Mike to see about some of these cheaters. Later." Vicki didn't want to do it but she knew the poor girl would freak out when she got back and didn't find her. _But it's not because she deserves to know_ she thought grumpily. It was all Vicki could to trying to withstand the shivering that would betray how much she was freezing.

"You didn't tell Coreen you were leaving." Not a question, Mike was becoming aware that this wasn't only a hijacking of what he had intended to be a visit to a sick Vicki, but an orchestrated escape. Vicki would have said something snappy, but she was currently trying to resist the urge to cough. They were at the burger joint and she was saved by Mike getting down to get the burgers. Once she was sure he was out of earshot she coughed for what seemed like forever. Suppressing that had not been a good idea. She was barely recovering when Mike got back. She noted that even when it wasn't their usual Chinese he still trusted her to order something he'd like. Either that or he was still pissed.

"Ok where to now?" if he was going to help her escape and he might as well help her get some work done. "Well it looks like we're going to wait for him outside his office, he should be leaving in like twenty minutes gives us plenty of time to find a parking spot because its right smack in the middle of downtown, next to the mall."

"It's really early to be leaving its only 3 o'clock." He remarked looking at the time.

"Well apparently when I called his office pretending to be a client I was told he couldn't meet with me after 3. That and the fact that I'd called earlier and he hadn't taken a lunch. So I'm hoping he's saving his lunch hour and ends up leaving early. If that doesn't pan out there's another subject some blocks from there that gets out at 4:30."

"Hey I do have a job you know." Mike was irritated at the whole situation, though he sort of looked forward to hanging out alone with Vicki.

"Which is why you waited until you were done with work to come and see me; Fries?" Mike couldn't help but laugh at the fries she waved in his face. Vicki knew better than to be fazed by his faux indignation. The parking was indeed horrendous but it paid off, while they waited, they had a few bites.

"Seriously, Vicki how've you been feeling?" He gazed intently at her, the way her eyes had deep shadows under them that were impossible to miss. He could tell she had several layers on by the sleeves peeking out through at the wrists, it hurt to know that underneath those clothes she was still so thin.

Vicki thought about the question chewing her food a bit too long. "I'm good, it's just this cough, but other than that I've gotten a lot better." More than anything Vicki wanted to believe this. She was sore in her chest and abdomen the pain of the cold cutting through her long-sleeved shirt, turtleneck, two sweaters and pea coat. She left the milkshake alone remembering how Coreen had gone off on her about how much phlegm dairy products would give her and therefore more coughing. "Mike, you know I hate being sick and between the two of them they never give me a moments peace." She took a bite of her burger, trying to look for the cheater, _in this business you're guilty until I prove you innocent_ she thought glumly.

"Hey Mike I think that's him." She checked the photo, sure enough it was the client set to leave his office building, it was around 3:45.

"Ok let's hope he doesn't go into the parking garage because the exit is on the opposite side." Luckily the guy just walked up to the valet office of the garage. They still had a few minutes.

Mike remembered back to how Vicki had acted before she was diagnosed with R.P., how she wouldn't let anyone know she wasn't seeing right. Once she got the diagnosis she'd been impossible. She broke up with him right before he found out she quit the department. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Vick, you're getting better this is just temporary you know," _it's__ not like the RP_he thought, but he didn't have to say it for her to hear the rest of the sentence in her own head.

"That's just it Mike they said no matter how well I recover I have at the least 10 less lung function," She wouldn't go on she was too angry.

"What are you thinking about now Vick?" Mike was prodding her.

"Eh, you know." Absentmindedly she reached for the forbidden milkshake and munched on some fries.

"If you need something you know you could just call me up and I'll come right by." Vicki was about to open her mouth and say _no __it's__ ok Henry is spending nights with me_. But luckily she didn't her mouth was still too full of fries. Just then the guy was leaving in his blue Mercedes.

"Mike, he's-"

"I see him, Vicki." They pulled out slowly and just in time because the guy was more than a little eager to get going. They followed him out of the downtown area into shopping center where he got down and picked up an order of takeout.

"Geez what is he going to do with all that food?!" Mike handed Vicki his binoculars. Sure enough he had three large bags full of food.

"I dunno it looks like he's got some flowers in one of the bags." Vicki was glad for the distraction. She checked the time, it was only 4:15. The sun didn't set tonight until 5:45 so Henry wouldn't be checking in until at least seven. "Oh yeah now he's headed to the liquor store, if he comes out with champagne or wine we've got him."

He was a handsome man, auburn hair, brown eyes, about 5'11 but with some weight gain around the middle. He'd taken off his wedding band. The wife had said he was American, Southern to be precise. According to the file he was only thirty, _I wonder how hot the girlfriend is for him to be cheating on__ her, _Vicki clearly remembered the wife who was herself quite fit and pretty enough, if somewhat standard for an office drone. "But what kind of woman wants dinner before five?" She wondered aloud.

They followed him to a section just on the outskirts of Toronto, a fairly new section but he bypassed all the really nice townhouses into an apartment complex that from the look of the cars was of a lower income. He didn't have to go far just walking into the first floor knocking on the first door, they had a clear view through the glass windows. Vicki was ready with the sound equipment, they could hear him while he spoke to someone at the door, but never got a face or even much of a voice. It sounded like a TV was on, but as soon as he stepped inside the apartment they got nothing.

Mike finished his meal calmly, they needed to wait and see if they got anything else on the equipment. Vicki fiddled with the equipment finally giving up, taking notes of everything. She'd have to come back tomorrow and find out who lived there. From the look of the take out, flowers, and champagne, she pretty much knew what was going on and had gotten pictures of that but knew it wouldn't suffice.

"I guess that's that Mike, I'll come back tomorrow, find out who this person who lives here is. I don't want to get accused for slander." She was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Now what do you want to do?" Mike asked her, grateful for nightfall so he could watch her without getting an earful. She checked her watch. It was already 5:30 by the time they got back to the office it would be six o'clock. She checked the rest of the list, "It's too bad I can't just randomly pick one and just decide to catch them in less than an hour."

"You know I'm sitting next to you, you could ask me if we could take longer, and what makes you think I could only spare an hour?" Mike figured it out before she said anything. "Oh right his Lordship is waiting for you, isn't he?"

Vicki packed up her equipment trying to think of a way to come out of this with less damage done than created. "You know Mike it's not that it's just I was kinda hoping to get some of your help back at the office." It sounded weak even to her own ears. But she couldn't tell him, _oh you see Mike this woman in my dreams told me I'd be safer with Henry._ She hated thinking she needed either one of them at all, much less needing to feel safe. But the reality was she didn't have a car or a license and she did need them. Mike bit anyways.

"Oh really? What on?"

"Um… I was wondering if you could run check on this list of some of my suspects." She was improvising madly, but as she was inventing it, the more she believed it. Who knew it might pay off in the end. When they got back to the office she'd called ahead and had Coreen draft a copy of some of the more elusive cheaters' girlfriends and boyfriends on the list, real needle in a haystack stuff, some only having a nickname and photo to go on.

"Wow Vicki I totally thought you were pulling my chain, now I know you're throwing your entire caseload at me!" All Mike had wanted when he'd called her was to see if she was ok, "Is it too much to ask to just spend some time with you without all this crap?"

"You asked Mike!" and she was very sorry she'd done so now, angry, frustrated and ashamed that she even wanted help for a bunch of cases that were looking like so much conjecture and no actual crime.

"Not for your caseload you know, I got my own thanks" Mike could see Henry Froy's face in his mind's eye, having Vicki all to himself.

"Well you know what? I've been in the hospital for two days and I can barely go outside without Coreen trying to lock me in! But if you don't want to that's fine. Thanks so much for your help taking time out of such a busy schedule to visit your charity case! But remember I didn't ask you to visit and I'm not your burden!" And with that she got out of the car slamming the door for emphasis. All the yelling had taken a toll on her and she barely made it to her office before collapsing into a chair.

Mike was pissed, all she wanted him for was to do stuff for her. And what for? So she could have more time to spend with the Bastard Prince? He fumed and drove away. Thoughts of Vicki in the hospital bed, the way she didn't finish her food just now. _I did tell her__ if she needed anything to call me. _Vicki Nelson had just asked for a lot of help and he'd acted like a jealous dick and balked at the extra work. So what if it didn't make sense to him? So what if he was jealous? He never wanted to see Vicki that helpless and sick in a hospital bed again. _What if it's the vampire's fault she's so sick? _The thought made him shudder with anger. Before he knew it he'd circled driven back to her place. Finally he got out determined to find a way to apologize. Either way if it was Fitzroy's fault or if she was really sick, he couldn't just leave things the way they were. As he came inside her outer offices he heard her gasping for air between coughing fits. Coreen was trying to get her to drink some water, but the coughs were still too violent to risk drinking anything. After a long five minutes she was able to drink the water, and put her glasses back on. So he knocked on the outer door and pretended he'd just gotten there.

When she noticed him, she wiped the involuntary tears from her eyes and trying (unconsciously) to straighten her clothes, and smooth her hair.

"I was thinking-"

"Good one Mike, try not to hurt yourself, but I can't afford to laugh right now." He knew why and it pained him, _because you'll start coughing again._

"So are you gonna give me the names or what?" She wasn't going to make it easy but Mike wanted her to know he was sorry, and this was his way of doing it.

"So that means you'll do it?" Vicki tried not to sound to eager.

"Yeah whatever," Mike said not annoyed at all. Coreen was busy getting everything to him but then it occurred to Vicki compile a list of cheater's themselves, see if maybe anything strange had happened during the time she'd last had contact with their cases.

"I guess I better get started now I might as well go back to the office tonight to get all this work done!" Now he really was going to be putting in some extra hours for her, but he didn't want to renege on his word.

"Mike look, if I can get an accurate view of all their lives then I might be able to draw some sort of profile." Vicki knew if she could come up with more of a link between them all then this ominous feeling she'd been having over all these cases might go away.

"Or you could get distracted by all the information and get buried in the minutiae."

"I'll buy you dinner?" She grinned hopefully.

"Chinese this time."

"Whatever you want." She assured glad she'd won even if it had taken a bit of a guilt trip. He waved half-heartedly in acknowledgement. As he left her his guilt lessened and she was finally getting a glimmer of hope because then she'd have enough to make some sort of profile.

Coreen sank back into her chair pretending to find the blank computer screen interesting. She'd heard the awful things Vicki had said to Mike, and though she usually liked Mike she knew he must have deserved it. It was all she could do to keep from crying earlier that morning when the doctor had given Vicki the news. She glanced at the clock it was only six thirty, Henry was supposed to relieve her around seven, but she didn't intend on leaving right at seven, hoping instead that he'd give her another ride home. She thought of the night before when he'd dropped her off, the way she'd felt sitting in the seat next to him, he was so yummy. She was pretty sure he'd vamped her, and she was sorry he hadn't drank from her but she'd taken her revenge by kissing him on the cheek. She didn't know what was going on with him and Vicki these days but one thing was for sure, if Vicki didn't hurry up and decide she'd make her intent unmistakably known. She smiled to herself, _even if Henry doesn't take me at least it'll give Vicki something to think about. _


	9. Part II Ch 11

**Disclaimer: ** Vicki, Henry, Coreen and Mike are still not mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry some have disagreed with some aspects of my story, but I still appreciate all reviews. Also this is chapter is much shorter and manageable. And I'm really sorry for the delay in my posting here. BTW I won't be posting on So Be It until I'm nearly done with this story.

* * *

**Part II **

**Chapter 11 **

"What goes through your head…" it wasn't so much an inquiry but instead spoken out of wonder, Henry's voice a mere suggestion. Vicki chose to remain where she was, not letting herself jump out of his grasp. The book in her arms sinking down onto the desk as the tension required to prop it up relaxed. She noticed the wind as it whipped around flinging branches against the window the stillness of the office a rare moment of quiet in a busy and vibrant city. The day had been long and taxing, besides it wasn't like he wasn't welcome at her neck. Henry was intrigued with her willingness to let him come so close after yesterday's abrasiveness, the kiss he'd stolen from her still haunting his lips, enflaming him. The need that rose from it was like a gentle heat that burned away the memory of the random girl he'd found walking the alley next to an unopened club.

Vicki could feel his closeness as he ever so gently changed positions touching the tips of her hair. _How much more could this moment be prolonged and where would it lead?_ In some shape or form they both thought this but didn't dare think the other did as well. This moment only worked if Vicki allowed herself to pretend Henry wasn't really there. The muscles in her shoulders began to relax as well as the painfully tender abdominal muscles as she drew a deep breath.

"Vicki, Henry's here." Coreen's voice sounded overly loud in Henry's ear, and no less annoying in Vicki's peaceful moment. The tension was back in Vicki's muscles as she cringed from her announcement. Henry hung his head when he saw Vicki pull away.

"Yeah ok Coreen."

Henry took a second to compose himself, trying to hold his need back into the little box it needed to go so he could hold onto his mask of humanity for Vicki's sake. Vicki tried not to think of what the woman in her dreams had said, or about the relief that flooded her body when he'd arrived, before Coreen had yelled his return. She straightened in her chair pretending like she'd been unaware that Henry had been hovering seconds ago. "So Henry you ready to go catch us some cheaters?"

No, Henry was not ready to let her go outside, nor was he ready to fight with her but at least he'd be able to have her to himself and take care of her. "Yes, shall we?"

Vicki tried not to smile, reminding herself there was nothing to smile about, she was only getting caught up on the enormous amounts of work she was now behind on. And try not to take note of the way his hand rested at the small of her back as they walked through doors, not guiding her but telling her silently _I'm here__ if you fall I'm here._

They climbed into the car, and she started asking him into a corner he couldn't yet see. "Have you fed tonight?"

"I have." The royal formal mask was in place.

"Oh." Was that regret in her voice? Henry hoped.

"Why?"

"Well since you've eaten this won't be as fun for you as I'd planned. But what do you think of hunting again?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Alright so Coreen made this great chart and while its several pages long I only had her print out the ones that were clustering. Turns out that there were too many clusters to be 'statistically plausible'."

"Clustering? 'Statistically plausible?'" He repeated as he turned the car on putting the heater on for Vicki.

"See there are several places that the cheaters all seem to come from, or work from whatever. Whenever there were commonalities, the list could be sorted out to identify the ones that had commonalities." He couldn't begrudge her good mood, yet he was irritated that they were going out at all when she should be in bed resting. Things seemed back to normal at least.

"So?"

"Now there are links to and in between some of the cases, at least the fact that the group that I hold in my hand has seven cheaters that all work in the same office area. Now five are past cases, and two are recent ones. I started out with this group because 1) they were the largest and 2) this company they all work for has a running tab for the employees so they can easily claim tax breaks at a local restaurant slash bar called the Winchester. So what I'm thinking is we go to the Winchester and all we need to do is find one bartender or several current cheaters and you vamp them interrogate them. Then hopefully a new connection and motivation to a previously lost cause." Henry tried not to smile at her elaborate plan, he knew there was something bothering her deeply about the whole thing.

"And how is this supposed to be fun for me?" Henry couldn't make it too easy for her.

"Did ya miss the part where you get to go to a bar?"

"Are you coming inside with me?" He caught her hand in his where it rested on the seat, looking into her eyes wondering if she was eating enough to gain her weight back.

"I would but see I've caused several of these cheaters' divorces or at the very least separations." She didn't pull her hand away.

"Is that what you think? You were just doing your job." Henry drove on to the address on the chart she'd shown him, still holding onto her hand, her soft hands as cold as his.

"Whatever, they won't be happy to see me." She pulled away her hand and looked out the window, watching the cityscape flash by them.

"Vicki it is not your fault they cheated, it's just your job to catch them. If they knew cheating would ruin their marriage they should never have done it." Henry could tell tracking down cheaters got on Vicki's nerves and he hated seeing her be affected by so slight a cause.

"You aren't defending them?" She whipped her head around.

"No they took a vow before God to stay true to one person. It's not a covenant lightly taken."

"Who are you and what have you done with Henry Fitzroy, Lord of Lechery, Duke of Richmond et cetera? Do you even suck blood anymore?" Vicki was back to her sarcasm.

"You don't think I care about a person's vows? Why?"

"I don't know I just find it a bit odd that someone who gets as busy as you is defending marriage, and condemning cheaters. You're not telling me that you haven't broken up a marriage. I know you've helped break them up! You left your wife for Christina!" Vicki's voice was rising, this chance was too easy for her and she wanted this fight, wanted to feel whole again not like the fragile sick person everyone had been treating her like lately.

"Yes I was married and it was arranged. Love had nothing to do with any of it." Henry looked away. His voice quiet now all he wanted to do was get out of the car and away from this maddening woman, not wanting to fight her. "I have to feed to survive Vicki, it's a choice but I've made it." Henry could have gone on but he suddenly didn't feel like talking about it with Vicki.

"And playing with your food is a choice too." She was calmer but only because her chest had started to hurt her.

"We're here, I'll be going in now." Ever the formal tone and it infuriated Vicki, _There was something wrong with Henry's head_, had to be Vicki thought, _for him not to see the irony, or contradictions in his opinions._

"Yeah except you'll be needing the profiles and pictures of your targets." Henry knew he couldn't stay faithful to one person, he couldn't just feed from person to person and discard them without thanking them for the gift of life that they were giving him.

Vicki believed that people when they loved each other enough stuck together, _she couldn't__ love a person and trust them with her heart only to know that she was going to be another notch in their belt. It wasn't selfish it was fair, and why couldn't Henry see that?_ When it came down to it Vicki was eternally a romantic and a commitment-phobe who believed she should be The One in another's life. And Henry was a romantic eternal, eternally living and always bringing the romance, but he didn't know the first thing about being committed to one person. It could never work. These thoughts and variations of which swirled around her mind as Vicki dozed off in the car.

She dreamt again of the blue forest.

"Why am I here?" She frowned at the beauty of the woods. It irritated her to have to be so preoccupied with matters of love and commitment.

"Why do you need an answer to everything? Are not some things allowed to merely be?"

"Fine then why me?"

"You really do not know Victoria?" Artemis took a deep breath, "Because you are me. The Virgin Huntress, lonely like the moon in her orb. You hunt as do I, you have strength but you are not allowed to love a man."

"Yeah kinda too late for the virgin part and oh yeah... No one is going to tell me who I can and cannot love." Vicki was angry why did she have to dream about these issues too?

"I did not say that you were incapable, but it is our lot to live without… satisfaction. And they called me a Virgin because I never married another." The Goddess looked up at the sky, and Vicki caught sight of Orion again, his outline seemed to shimmer. There was something there that Artemis wanted her to know about but Vicki didn't know what it was just yet. "There are other reasons as well but those will suffice for now."

"But _why?_" Vicki couldn't help the need to apparent in her voice, the sadness this information brought. Everything in the damned forest seemed like it was heightened and magnified, every emotion sharply felt refusing to be put away, the pain of the beauty threatening to bring out tears and she hated tears.

"It won't be forever Victoria, and there are other ways." Artemis came to sit next to Vicki.

"I never asked to be like you." The words weren't said so much as thought, like a reflex. "Besides it's not like I have a choice."

"I was not given a choice either. But would you trade all the lives you have saved for the life you would have wanted?" Her voices were sadder, stronger and all together more beautiful. Artemis looked into Vicki's eyes with the sadness of many losses, the eyes of a huntress living the life that men were supposed to be living without the comfort of hearth and home to return to. Or at least the ones society meant for men to live, which meant they would never be accepted.

"I don't know what that life would look like." Vicki was glad this was just a dream because if anyone knew she thought these things it would probably destroy her. She tried not to think of what it meant to think herself so vainglorious as to be dreaming of a goddess that was taking an interest in her.

When Henry entered the bar he scanned the room for any of the subjects. The bar was a dark den with booths of green leather. They served the usual selection of beers and harder liquors designed to appeal to those who came to drown their office tedium in alcohol. There were also burgers and fries, fish and chips. To find a place to where others knew their name suddenly occurred to Henry. _I've been hanging out with Vicki too long. That sounded corny even to me. _But it was true there were a very few in the place that didn't look completely comfortable, mostly ties were loosened, bartenders automatically serving before a word was spoken.

He spotted three of the cheaters immediately. Each and every single one surrendered information easily, but there was an odd resistance to his physical charms. Henry tried the full vamp effect on an especially young woman who looked like she knew several of the patrons though she was not on the list. She admitted to being much too young for the place, but she provided him with a wealth of information about who was dating whom. It turned out she was using her older sisters ID to get service in the place. Henry asked her one last question, "Why do you come here?"

"Because I want to live other lives, write stories with people I haven't met yet. I can't do that at home on my computer without plagiarizing. I need life experiences, and Starbucks isn't my scene." She was only sixteen and when she said that all the makeup she wore seemed to melt away, Henry saw an old soul who only lacked the experience. She was very convincing to the average person, her auburn hair worn in a bob, wearing a business suit that was a disturbingly good fit on her young figure. She even wore low highs like a woman who works all day would not a young fashionista would. Even the way she sat with her little laptop and her food there completely professional made him smile. He reinforced the vampiric command.

"You will keep yourself safe, and you will not take unnecessary risks. When you are ready, have come of age and are a writer look for Henry Fitzroy." He knew she would look him up in another decade or so, she had the potential to be a great lover of humanity. And those were the ones who he suspected, that made the best vampires. Henry with left all the information in his head ready to be written down.


	10. Pt II Ch 12

Please refer to the disclaimer on any of my other chapters…

I'm very sorry I took so long to post this chapter but I hope you can forgive me. Thank you all again for your reviews!

UPDATE: I know I really need to start using beta readers!!! I'm SO SORRY I totally posted the wrong file for this chapter and this is a rewrite. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Part II**

**Chapter 12**

Once back in the car Henry tried not to wake Vicki, writing down everything he could think of and after another coughing fit of hers he still didn't say anything.

Vicki passed Henry a slip of paper with the address of a small bistro where another potential cheater might be. She drank water and steeled herself for another hour or two of being stuck in a car. Her body would obey her and she was determined not to quit tonight. Reaching into her pocket for the small bottle she'd filled with cough syrup. The hardcore stuff she'd managed to get past Coreen's purge, it had codeine. Vicki read Henry's notes, sneaking looks at Henry to assure he was distracted setting up the sound equipment and then wondered how good his sense of smell was. She probably shouldn't risk it. The urge to cough was overwhelming, so she settled on another cough drop.

"Good job, Henry. Although what's this informant's name? We may need to get a hold of her again."

"How did you know it was a female?"

"A hunch." She smirked.

Vicki went back to her notebook, making a mental note to bring the laptop next time. Sketching some ideas out; she circled a particular phrase as she brainstormed, letting her mind wander.

"Sex games?" Henry's exclamation interrupted her thoughts, the incredulity evident.

"Yeah maybe like a contest or-" she paused moving around the cough drop in her mouth. "What else could it be? A bed swapping game? The sixties and their key parties involved both partners but not this…"

Henry had his eyes trained on the couples leaving the establishment looking for the next suspect. He didn't know what to think about Vicki lately.

The target couple was sitting next to a window just a minute ago, but they had not left through the back or the entrance. And Henry could hear some commotion in the back of the building next to the kitchen.

"I think… something is going on with Mr. Richardson." Henry could clearly hear the suspicious sounds in the small bistro, he studied Vicki's reaction, it was her call from here.

Vicki groaned, unwrapped herself from the blanket and started to change her appearance. She quickly let her hair down, put on some lipstick and removed one of her sweaters before stepping out of the car. She now had a scoop neck pale lavender shirt under an unbuttoned sweater. Henry tried not to grin too eagerly.

"Vicki?!"

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

As Henry got out Vicki was already walking towards the entrance. As he caught up with her he stuffed a small notepad in his pocket. Henry offered an arm and they walked in, changing gears from stakeout to a fake date almost too quickly to think about it.

Once seated amid candle light, Vicki commented on the situation, "I really don't feel like being here right now, but I'm going to go check out the restrooms, meanwhile just order me some coffee." She didn't want to let him know she was relieved that she was inside anywhere. Opening the door to the restroom she could hear everything moans, giggles, the creaking of the stall door being used as a wall, clicking on her small recorder she stationed herself in front of the mirror next to their stall. Vicki was taking her time putting on her makeup. The hostess had been nice enough not to comment on the age difference, but Vicki was much too aware of her dark circles not to feel self-conscious. As the long minutes ticked by she wondered if she should hide in one of the stalls. Feigning an exit, she silently stepped into the next empty stall. As the lovers spoke she tried not to think about the fact that this was a romantic little bistro, the staff probably used to this sort of little fling in their establishment. The kind she rarely ever got to go to for a legitimate date with Mike. Everything with him had been so work-oriented. _Get a grip __Vicki,__ I'm still on the job. _It was true she was here with Henry… but to tail a cheater. Sitting on the closed toilet she sighed, noting that they seemed to be leaving; the fumble of clothes, the sound of the stall door opening and shoes clicking on the tile. She leaned closer into the crack between the opening of her stall door, getting a picture of the two.

When she returned to her seat she asked for her coffee, Henry looked up from his little angle where he could clearly see adulterous couple in the mirror over the bar.

"Sorry no coffee, you'll never get to sleep, it's much too late."

Vicki didn't know how to respond, she was at a loss, what the hell?! "I hardly think you should e lecturing me on the importance of a good-" she was cut off by a waiter bringing a glass of warm brandy.

"What is this?"

"You didn't really think I would deny you a hot drink did you?" Vicki picked it up it was deliciously warm in her freezing hands. She risked a sip. The warmth of the liquid seemed like a small miracle to her chilled body.

"Thanks." She was very grateful but it was a small thanks.

Henry didn't mind though, and waving it away changed the subject, "I don't understand this habit of doing it in bathrooms. Seems so very unhygienic, anyways the smell alone..."

Vicki raised an eyebrow at him but didn't have a chance to retort, as another waiter approached with a soup. It looked delicious a simple French onion soup, with some baguettes for dipping. She didn't give up the brandy though; the richness of the taste and the instantaneous comfort it gave continued to muddle her thoughts. Who was she to fight this sort of comfort anyways?

A small smile crept into her face, sitting with Henry, relaxing in the nearly completely candle-lit restaurant. The music from the piano was enchanting.

"Debussy, Claire de lune." Henry uttered quietly, his voice stirred her out of her still revelry, as the increasingly strong notes gave way to a beautiful meditation of achingly tender notes played out. Caught though she was in a rare moment of enchantment, the music was perfect.

The piece finished, and the moment gone. Henry cradling his own glass of warmed brandy. As soon as she was finished she insisted they follow go on to another couple because she still had another hour.

As soon as she was finished she insisted they follow go on to another couple because she still had another hour.

"How do you reason you have another hour right now?"

"Yeah we were in that little bistro for over an hour you owe me another hour of stake out."

Henry didn't know why he bothered to argue with her, and off they drove.

After another hour of sitting in the car, during which of course they got the dirt again. This time the unrepentant adulterers did it in the car a block away from the apartment the husband lived in with his wife and two kids. When the duo returned to her apartment it was none too soon. All that listening in on others' affairs, the sounds of lovemaking fake and true orgasms coming to them through the headsets was put aside and Vicki felt again rooted in reality. Feeling the bite of the cold after the heater had to be turned off because it interfered with the sound equipment. Shaking off the dreams that threatened if she happened to nod off, the last one she had when Henry was in the bar left her believing in it. Stepping out of the car she reveled in the bone-chilling cold that made the car seem warm and toasty.

Vicki concentrated on the steps she took into her building, the cement and the dull thud of her footsteps, the brown of the tree stark and naked in its winter nakedness. On the familiarity of the walk, aware of her surroundings, focusing on Henry's quiet measured steps behind her, catching a glimpse of him in the glance, she tried convincing herself that it wasn't any goddess that would visit her in her dreams. _its__ just all this research, Vicki get a grip, there's nothing to these dreams. The supernatural doesn't interest me, __nor__ the freaky. _She tensed as Henry's hand lightly touched the small of her back as she began yet another cough. _There see? He's real…_she reassured herself, _and a vampire prince._ Once in her apartment that looked remarkably like her office in its use of solid wood pieces spare of knick-knacks but cozy albeit it bright she turned down the brighter ones, knowing Henry's eyes were very sensitive. She took a deep breath focusing on her muscles and getting rid of the tension. Away from the strain of the office and work, finally feeling like the dreams were just that Vicki and Henry settled down to watch some movies. Henry let the calm of the night seep into them as they watched some old movies. He drawing and letting Vicki fall asleep peacefully, it was quickly becoming a routine to the both of them.

"Ok why are you back again? Seriously I could do with some falling in the darkness dreams right about now."

"Do not worry Victoria, all is well this time Elietheiyeia's presence still lingers on you."

"Wait that's my doctor's name…you can't mean…" Vicki looked around at her surroundings the blue forest was wilder, wetter but still the same moon hung in the night sky. "That's too obvious I mean her name is Woods! Do me a favor and never try to hide me."

Artemis laughed with her eyes, her mouth smiling, but seriously Vicki was beginning to irritate her. "Elietheyeia is a part of me, one of me, there are actually more representations of me than this form and almost as many personalities that we inhabit. This is not all that I am."

"Okay so what was the deal last night? My tattoos and you leaving I felt him."

"It seems it was a combination of things first of all you dreamt of…" Vicki shot her a deadly glare so Artemis just skipped over 'kiss', "and when Astaroth lat tried to come through, used your marks that alerted him, had him watching you. Every time you use them they call him since you do draw on his power."

Artemis watched this beautiful warrior as she mulled over the information.

"And you? How come you left? Is it because of Astaroth? Is he stronger than you?" Artemis didn't know how to best answer that and still have a chance at convincing her of what needed to be done.

"No he is not stronger than I just more ruthless, because he is a demon and has not the power of a god he gambles with the lives of his followers. Ultimately it will have to be a blood sacrifice that brings him through. Henry is marked by him as you (but much less so than you are.) Though his hold on Henry does not have as much appeal for him. Henry's life sacrificed for Astaroth would still help him and will continue to lure evil to him but Astaroth's urgency is with you for your time is limited. And you are a child of light."

"Back up there Clementine."

"Clementine?"

"Yeah 'she'll be coming down the mountain when she comes,'" Vicki was talking about Artemis' habit of revealing herself over a mountain or hill like the first night she came to her in her dreams. Artemis couldn't help smiling at Vicki's lovely lilting Southern drawl as she said it though, "ok if you're stronger than Astaroth how come you left?"

"If Astaroth discovers how much you really are a favorite of mine and if I pass on any help to you it will make you more powerful; and therefore an irresistible temptation. Even if he suspects and then decides you are more powerful then it won't matter to him that your haven't choosen him. He'll take you regardless."

"So you're doing the running and hiding bit because of me? Then why even contact me? Aren't you causing me more trouble?" Vicki inspected the goddess, her perfectly high breasts, small waist and face was indeed similar to that of Dr. Woods, but in the next second the resemblance was gone, the goddess' countenance seemed to be like a river constantly changing underneath the surface but placid and calm on the surface. Vicki had the vaguest thought of, _This__ isn't me I don't inspect girls…_

"You really do not recall do you? It's never occurred to you why I chose you?" Artemis' eyes seemed to hold more than the blue, as Vicki gazed into them, they seemed to know the depths of the rainbow in an opalescent splendor. Vicki could feel the pull of that gentle moonlight as the wind caressed her face, her body and finally shivered down to a secret place.

_Ok this really isn't me. _She stared at the sky wondering why a Virgin goddess would make her feel these things, because Vicki knew she wasn't the one starting them. She wanted get angry at the way the wind even seemed to act as an extension of the goddess but didn't think it wise to accuse Artemis. She really didn't need another supernatural entity being angry with her again.

"Artemis I'm cold, I assume you could make the wind stop blowing?" Vicki tried to keep her mind on that and just saying the request Artemis let the wind die. "So even though this is my head you are very much in it and able to control the elements in it can't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what is in my mind, what's to stop you from controlling me? From possessing me?"

"Gods cannot possess fully it would destroy your corporeal form."

"And controlling?"

"That we can do, but most chose not to, after all it is the generations and masses of worshippers who give Us our power."

"Be careful who you worship huh? Never mind, we'll come back to that meanwhile, is Eileithyia going to know everything that happens here?"

"Yes." More than anyone else Vicki could not handle anymore control being wrenched from her without her consent, Artemis knew that, respected that, allowed Vicki to question, calculate, above all take things at her own pace.

"Then why not restrict contact to me through her form?"

"Would you have believed her?"

"No, I guess not." Vicki sighed the moon in the night's dark blue sky had gone farther down and she knew the dawn fast approached. She was about to ask something else but Artemis beat her to it.

"If it makes you more comfortable Victoria I will have Eileithyia come to you instead. For now another needs your assistance and will take you away from this path. You must not remember these conversations. Do you consent?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want your permission to hide these memories." Seriously Vicki was beginning to irritate Her.

"Why do you have to hide them?"

"Because Vicki the memories alone could incriminate you, or endanger you when this new situation arises."

"Can you put a time delay on when I'll forget?" Artemis had ceased to be surprised at Vicki's ingenuity.

"Yes I can make you forget at a later time."

"Ok make me forget when the new situation arises. And promise me you'll bring me my memories back to me once it passes."

"You do know you will not always get your way?"

"Yeah yeah whatever can you promise me or not?"

"Yes Victoria you have my promise to delay the forgetting and to restore your memories back to you when the situation has passed." Had Artemis been a mortal she would have been exhausted of Vicki's controlling nature. As it was she was quite amused. She reached out to Vicki in an antiquated version of a handshake, touching her forehead to Vicki she released the mortal woman from the dream state.

As Vicki roused from her sleep she grabbed the nearest thing to her, it happened to be Henry's arm as she was still on the couch.

"Vicki?"

"Henry?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing's wrong. Just dreaming." She had her glasses on still, her eyes greedily taking in the mundane beige and lack of blue in the room and Henry, his very real presence comforting her.

"About?" He could tell she hesitated about something.

"Henry how much time do you have?"

"Until the sun rises? About two hours."

"Okay totally not enough time. Cliffs Notes version, what do you know about Artemis?"

"Why?"

"Humor me Henry. And hand me some paper please, also I need light right now."

"Well Artemis, the Virgin huntress Goddess of the moon there's several inconsistencies about her. Why?" he had everything she'd asked for her but still wanted to know what was behind all this.

"Does the name Eileithyia mean anything to you?"

"She's the side of Artemis closely associated with child birth. Vicki stop, what is this about?" _Why couldn't she just sit back down?_ Thought Henry irritably.

"Ok if I tell you that I can't remember any of this tomorrow don't fight me on this just go with it ok? Also this will go faster if I type and I need you to get several things for me. Don't breathe a word about it to Coreen."

"Vicki do you have a fever?"

"NO DAMNIT HENRY!" She took in a deep breath and started coughing violently. As soon as the fit was over Henry helped her up off the couch and walked her back to her bedroom.

"Vicki, I will do as you ask but only if you listen to me for a moment. I will not be a party to your self-destructive behavior. If you fall again as you did last night FAINTING from exhaustion you will force me to put you back in the hospital. I'll vamp Coreen into locking out clients and persuade Mike into ignoring your requests. I'll make it so no one will speak to you. Do you understand me?" Henry was not just the royal as he said this, but his hands were at his side, voice measured, eyes humanly blue, he meant to show her his humanity as he said it.

"Leave Henry." Vicki was shaking with anger. _How dare he give her an ultimatum?_

"No Vicki."

"I SAID LEAVE." Shouting the words she shut her eyes not wanting to see his handsome countenance.

The vampire rose in response, his control gone and he seemed to roar at her though his voice didn't rise just the violence behind it. "I WON'T HAVE YOU KILL YOURSELF FOR SOME INANE CHEATING HUSBANDS."

Henry's voice was commanding and forceful the full vampiric intent that didn't work on Vicki, and yet he didn't retract the vampire for another second letting her see the fangs and the eyes. Vicki wasn't afraid of him, but she hated being threatened into submission, and being given an ultimatum was unacceptable. Henry took a second to let the vampire fade away and he continued completely human, "I'll leave now and you can choose to ignore me but I don't say this for my sake. Unless it is for my sake that I ask you to allow yourself to rest enough to regain your health…" He could hear the coldness in his own voice, but nothing could be done for it, "that's all I wanted Vicki. Good Night."

Vicki stared after him venom in her stare and slammed the door shut. All thoughts of Artemis were receding from her mind as she considered Henry's words. He'd definitely promised her a discussion of this the first night of her hospital stay. She took a deep breath and knew the newfound closeness and the unspoken understanding they'd established had been torn to shreds. Slowly she changed into her pajamas, putting on her favorite sweatshirt, an old college one the heather grey faded and the softest flannel pants she had. All thoughts of everything supernatural she forced away from her thoughts. She tried to sleep.

"Artemis, please go away." _Would she ever be allowed to rest?_

"I have to bestow one last thing on you, and I'm Eileithyia to be precise."

"Like it matters."

"It does actually." Artemis' form shimmered and Ellie Woods stood before Vicki in her own bedroom. "You see I'm going to heal you." And with those words Eileithyia reached into Vicki's chest with both hands. Time seemed to slow into a single moment in time, and slowly Eileithyia withdrew. Vicki drew a deep breath. It was free and clear of pain and there was no urge to cough.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome Vicki, now go to sleep."

As Vicki struggled against the impulse to sleep but soon drifted off to sleep, Eileithyia, walked over to the window and opened it to stand next to Henry on the veranda. He had watched the entire thing from the slightly opened door because he'd returned as soon as he heard Vicki fall asleep. To him it had seemed Vicki was sleeping and then Dr. Woods had appeared her hands deep in Vicki's chest. Rooted there by Artemis' sudden invisible hold, held in a deathlike grip the vampire was raging and yet physically was unable even to breathe. He was forced to watch as he could do nothing. But suddenly his vision shimmered and he saw for a moment the blue forest and Eileithyia in her true form, not the Artemis huntress, but the healer and midwife. Suddenly he knew that she was no threat and he was released.

Now he stood in the shadows Vicki's living room, her utterly human scent the only thing to comfort him. Wondering what sort of magic could possibly have occurred before his very eyes to cause the change in Vicki's health, her face getting some color back and as he strode to her side he could hear that her chest was considerably clearer. Her breathing easier. Relief flooded through him but there was something else to attend to. He walked back to the veranda, inspecting Eileithyia closely, trying to discern why the smell of roses and eucalyptus were the only scents emanating from her. Like she didn't have fresh blood or flesh that smelled…

"Who are you?" He asked though he could not smell dark magic and she was no threat it was no reason to abandon caution.

"Dr. Ellie Woods, or Artemis Eileithyia, which ever you prefer. You can go now."

"You haven't the right to dismiss me." Henry allowed the vampire to show, controlled ferocity emanating from his very being.

"Fine, although she is healed now, let her rest. And Henry…"

"Yes?" a hissing growl.

_"Forget."_ Eileithyia reached forward and with a touch of her hand to his mind he forgot he had ever heard of Eileithyia Artemis, from Vicki or seen anything at all. As he came to he had just enough time to leave before the sun came up, thinking only of the words of anger and not remembering what exactly had led to them.


End file.
